On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve
by Eripsime Granger - Serdaigle
Summary: Connaissez-vous l'adage : " un train peut en cacher un autre " ? Eh bien, de la même façon, la haine peut cacher l'amitié, un geste peut cacher le trouble, et les apparences peuvent cacher bien des choses...
1. Le Poudlard Express

_**Titre :**__** On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve**_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter… et m'amuser un peu avec :p

**Pairing et rating :** Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M. Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut les p'tits loups ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai commencée en août 2013, et que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de finir… C'est maintenant chose faite, donc je publie. Elle se passe lors de la 5e année à Poudlard, et est très fidèle au livre en ce qui concerne les deux premiers chapitres. Après, j'avoue m'être un peu écartée de l'œuvre originale... ;)

La fic est finie et je prévois de publier régulièrement, à priori tous les mercredis. Comme ça je laisse un peu de suspense sans vous faire trop languir ! Et vous pourrez m'écrire plein de reviews ^^

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta **Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw** pour son travail et ses remarques toujours judicieuses, ainsi que ma meilleure amie Carolina qui m'a soutenue dans mon projet et a même conseillé cette fic à un ami à elle ! Plein de bisous à toutes les deux o/

Enfin, je remercie chaudement toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon OS « _Tu es belle quand tu travailles _» ou m'ont ajoutée à leurs alertes : vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant ! **Sol, Duchaillu, HaYa-NaHe, Keiitaroo, Dead alexia, Ohio92** : vous êtes ma motivation ! Quant à toi, Six… euh, **Robespierre6**, ben on se voit demain à la cafet x)

Un **Guest** m'a laissé une très gentille review sans penser à laisser un pseudo à la fin du message : je le/la remercie bien fort quand même o/

*Les phrases entre étoiles sont des citations du tome 5 de Harry Potter*

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **Le Poudlard Express**

- Attention, Ron ! s'écria Hermione en retenant son ami par le bras. Tu as failli marcher sur un première année !

Ron suivit du regard l'élève terrorisé, qui s'éloignait d'eux aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Il disparut bientôt dans un compartiment, et le claquement sec de la porte se refermant derrière lui sembla tirer Ron de son état d'hébétude.

- Ah oui, lâcha-t-il finalement sous le regard accusateur d'Hermione. Désolé, je ne l'avais pas vu. Il faut dire qu'ils sont tellement minuscules cette année ! Je suis sûr qu'on n'était pas aussi nabots qu'eux au même âge.

La préfète soupira mais s'abstint de répondre. Inutile de faire remarquer au rouquin que ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide. À la place, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le wagon suivant, où Harry devait probablement les attendre en ruminant de sombres pensées.

Depuis quelques temps, le Gryffondor semblait plus maussade et agressif qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione avait mis son attitude sur le compte de la frustration d'avoir été tenu à l'écart du monde des sorciers, et surtout de la résistance contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, durant tout l'été. Mais à son arrivée au 12 square Grimmaurd, même après s'être aperçu que ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas non plus autorisés à assister aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry avait continué à enchaîner les sautes d'humeur.

La menace de renvoi qui planait sur sa tête du fait de son audience disciplinaire au Ministère de la Magie y était pour beaucoup, mais Hermione était trop intelligente pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il y avait autre chose. Et en effet, même après l'abandon des charges, le soulagement de Harry avait paru assombri par une certaine rancœur. Le comportement égoïste de Sirius, qui regrettait amèrement que son filleul retourne à Poudlard au lieu de rester vivre avec lui au QG de l'Ordre, pouvait en être la cause. Hermione savait à quel point Harry était attaché à son parrain, et le jeune Gryffondor comprenait peut-être mieux que quiconque comme il était frustrant de rester enfermé pendant que les autres luttaient dehors.

L'arrivée des insignes de préfets avait été le dernier coup dur. Il avait semblé évident que Harry, le garçon qui avait survécu, qui avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année précédente, obtiendrait le rôle de préfet. Mais celui-ci avait été confié à Ron, au grand étonnement de tous (qui l'avaient plus ou moins bien caché). Hermione, bien que surprise, s'était réjouie pour son ami. Après avoir vécu durant toute son enfance dans l'ombre de ses frères ou de Harry, il obtenait enfin une certaine forme de reconnaissance. Cependant, elle se doutait que la nouvelle avait été plus dure à avaler pour Harry, qui passait de plus pour un menteur et un détraqué en quête de célébrité aux yeux de la communauté magique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aussi Hermione était-elle légèrement préoccupée de l'état de son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle le retrouverait. Ron et elle avaient dû le laisser seul, puisque les préfets avaient un wagon réservé. Elle espérait au moins qu'il ait pu trouver quelqu'un pour partager son compartiment. Ginny, sûrement. Et Neville aussi, peut-être.

Elle repéra finalement Harry dans le dernier compartiment en compagnie de Ginny, reconnaissable à sa flamboyante chevelure rousse, de Neville et… d'un journal volant. Euh… Ah non, il y avait apparemment quelqu'un derrière le journal.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Ron se précipita aussitôt à l'intérieur, se laissant tomber comme une masse à côté de son meilleur ami après avoir fourré la cage de Coquecigrue près de celle d'Hedwige.

- *Je meurs de faim*, grogna-t-il.

Il prit un Chocogrenouille des mains de Harry et le dévora comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des mois, fermant les paupières pour mieux savourer. Hermione s'assit près de Neville et pinça les lèvres, se préparant à annoncer à Harry LA mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

- *Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison. Un garçon et une fille.*

- *Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard ? dit Ron, les yeux toujours fermés.*

- *Malefoy, répondit aussitôt Harry, convaincu que ses pires craintes seraient confirmées.*

- *Bien sûr, dit Ron avec amertume.*

Pour ne pas être en reste, Hermione lança férocement :

- *Et la fille, c'est bien sûr cette vraie _bourrique_ de Pansy Parkinson. Comment elle a fait pour être préfète, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi…*

Elle renifla avec dédain, montrant à quel point ce choix la consternait. Les trois amis discutèrent ensuite des préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Soudain, une voix rêveuse s'éleva dans le compartiment :

-*Tu es allé au bal de Noël avec Padma Patil…*

Hermione se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et découvrit une paire d'yeux protubérants qui dépassaient du journal, qui définitivement ne volait pas. Elle haussa les sourcils en détaillant les mèches blondes et emmêlées, ainsi que les yeux clairs, tournés vers Ron mais qui semblaient regarder au-delà. Impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage (1). Hermione était certaine de ne jamais avoir vu cette fille à la table des Gryffondor, et pourtant la jeune fille avait une excellente mémoire.

- *Oui, je sais* répondit Ron qui semblait quelque peu interloqué.

- *Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup amusée*, ajouta la blonde qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. *Elle pense que tu ne t'es pas très bien occupé d'elle parce que tu ne voulais pas la faire danser.*

Elle marqua une légère pause, puis lâcha d'une voix douce, comme pour elle-même :

- *Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Je n'aime pas tellement danser.*

Et elle disparut à nouveau derrière son journal, laissant Ron bouche bée et les autres interdits. Seule Ginny semblait tout à fait à l'aise, et elle fournissait des efforts visibles pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione sourit légèrement à son tour, amusée. L'étrange blonde venait visiblement de manifester son amitié à Ron, d'une façon pour le moins inhabituelle.

La conversation reprit finalement, et Ron évoqua avec délice les punitions qu'il comptait distribuer à la clique de Malefoy. Ses amis gloussèrent, mais un véritable hurlement de joie s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, qui riait si fort qu'elle en avait lâché son journal et se tenait les côtes.

- *Ça, c'était vraiment _drôle_ !* haleta-t-elle en pleurant de rire.

Hermione dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que cette fille ! Ce n'était clairement pas que de l'amitié qu'elle cherchait à témoigner à Ron… Visiblement, elle était franchement intéressée par le jeune homme ! Mais ce n'était sûrement pas la façon la plus habile de le montrer, comme le prouva la réaction de Ron.

- *Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ?* dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione regarda la jeune fille reprendre difficilement son souffle, décidant instantanément qu'elle l'aimait bien. Malgré l'aura de folie douce qui entourait la blonde, rien ne venait masquer son intelligence, pas même son excentricité ou sa maladresse. Cette année, Hermione allait faire preuve de charité : en plus de s'investir encore davantage dans la S.A.L.E., elle allait aider cette quasi-inconnue à décrocher le garçon de ses rêves !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Perdue dans ces pensées réjouissantes (ben oui, chez Hermione penser aux elfes de maison c'est réjouissant…), elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Harry avait ramassé le journal tombé au sol et le lisait maintenant avec amusement. Elle regarda distraitement la couverture du magazine.

- *Il y a des trucs bien, là-dedans ?* demanda Ron en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- *Bien sûr que non*, lâcha Hermione qui venait de lire le nom de la revue. *_Le Chicaneur_, c'est une vraie poubelle, tout le monde le sait.*

- *Excuse-moi, mais mon père en est le directeur.*

La voix était si sèche que Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître la douce jeune fille dans ce ton cassant. Elle rougit, embarrassée de sa bévue, et balbutia maladroitement quelques excuses tandis que la blonde reprenait son journal. Enfin, celui de son père.

Son père… Le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_ était Xenophilius Lovegood, donc sa fille devait être… Argh. Loufoc…, euh, Luna Lovegood. Hermione avait entendu parler d'elle dans les couloirs. Si elle se souvenait bien (ce qui était toujours le cas), c'était une Serdaigle. Une quatrième année.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les légendes stupides que colportait le Chicaneur, et auxquelles Luna croyait probablement dur comme fer, mais elle ferait un effort. Du moment que la blonde ne lui parlait pas de Ronflak Cornu ou d'Enormus à Babille, elle y arriverait.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Draco Malefoy, comme toujours accompagné de ses deux gorilles. Vraiment, « gorille » était le mot juste. Crabbe et Goyle avaient probablement gagné les deux neurones qui leur permettaient de mettre un pied devant l'autre (et parfois de prononcer quelques mots simples) dans une tombola.

Elle se doutait que Draco ne les laisserait pas en paix très longtemps, mais fut surprise de noter l'absence de Pansy. Bah, sans doute la préfète était-elle en train de terroriser quelques Poufsouffle dans un autre compartiment.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la visite impromptue de Malefoy se termina rapidement en échange de menaces et d'insultes entre lui et Harry, sur le modèle « Je suis un préfet »/ « Tu es un crétin » (2).

Mais elle rappela à Ron et Hermione qu'il était temps d'assumer leurs fonctions de préfets et de faire une ronde dans le train. Aussi laissèrent-ils Neville, Ginny, Luna et Harry pour patrouiller dans les wagons.

- Che 'erait p'us vite fini chi on che ché'arait, lâcha Ron en enfournant sa Patacitrouille.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, qui n'avait rien compris.

Le Gryffondor avait emporté une brassée de confiseries avant de quitter le compartiment et rattrapa de justesse le Fizwizbiz qui menaçait de lui échapper des bras. À moitié caché derrière le monceau de friandises, il déglutit difficilement avant de répéter :

- Ce serait plus vite fini si on se séparait ! On n'a qu'à se répartir les wagons, moitié-moitié. Je veux juste celui de Malefoy, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais avant d'enfourner une baguette réglisse.

- Tu as probablement raison, admit Hermione. Si tu veux coincer Malefoy, commence dans le premier wagon, il a dû rester dans le compartiment des préfets. Je m'occupe de la queue du train.

Et elle s'éloigna sous le regard stupéfait de Ron, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il avait l'autorisation de son amie pour martyriser les Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione commença donc sa ronde, après avoir rajusté sur sa poitrine son insigne de préfète. Pas question d'être débraillée quand on représente l'autorité ! Elle surprit deux Serdaigle en train de se battre pour un livre, dut les séparer et confisquer l'ouvrage en question. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au titre, elle soupira en constatant qu'elle l'avait déjà lu.

Un peu plus tard, elle indiqua le chemin des toilettes à une première année un peu perdue et esseulée. « Sûrement une née-Moldue », pensa-t-elle, attendrie par cette petite qui lui rappelait un peu la Hermione de onze ans, d'apparence si sûre d'elle mais en réalité si seule.

Elle dut encore empêcher un Serpentard de quatrième année d'enflammer les cheveux d'un Gryffondor, après quoi elle fit demi-tour pour regagner son compartiment.

Elle marchait tranquillement le long du couloir, lorsqu'elle fut attirée par des éclats de voix. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pressa le pas… et se figea en voyant Pansy Parkinson arriver en sens inverse.

_C'est vrai, elle aussi est préfète_, songea-t-elle._ Elle a dû les entendre comme moi_.

Elle grimaça en pensant que les responsables de ce chahut, quels qu'ils soient, risquaient de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Pansy ne semblait pas encore avoir vu Hermione. Celle-ci se glissa derrière la porte du compartiment le plus proche, tout en gardant un bon angle de vue sur la préfète. Elle avait bien l'intention de coincer Parkinson en flagrant délit de méchanceté et d'humiliation des plus faibles que soi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança Pansy en arrivant face au compartiment d'où provenaient les cris.

Hermione fut surprise de ne pas entendre l'habituelle voix criarde et haut perchée de Parkinson. Au contraire, sa voix était plutôt grave et posée, bien que l'on y détecte un certain énervement.

- Il m'a volé ma carte de Ptolémée ! hurla un Poufsouffle de deuxième année en sortant du compartiment, désignant rageusement un autre élève de sa maison.

- C'est même pas vrai ! rétorqua l'autre en se levant à son tour, tenant jalousement sa carte contre sa poitrine. Elle était dans _mon _Chocogrenouille, pas le tien ! Toi, t'as eu Dumbledore, je t'ai vu la sortir du paquet !

- Nan, c'est _toi_ qu'a eu Dumbledore, menteur ! Et tu m'as pris Ptolémée parce qu'elle est super rare, alors que Dumbledore tout le monde l'a !

Hermione se crispa légèrement en voyant Parkinson perdre son calme, lentement mais sûrement. Les deux gamins ne voyaient-ils donc pas qu'ils aggravaient leur cas en vociférant ainsi ? La seule chose qu'ils y gagneraient, ce serait la confiscation de la carte tant convoitée et des problèmes. De gros problèmes.

Elle retint son souffle lorsque Parkinson, excédée, tendit la main vers l'élève qui serrait toujours convulsivement la carte contre lui.

- Donne-moi ça, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

L'élève sembla hésiter un moment, mais un regard jeté à la Serpentard et à son insigne lui suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au plus malin. À contrecœur, il posa la carte de Ptolémée dans la paume ouverte de la préfète, sous le regard anxieux de son compagnon.

Pansy dévisagea longuement les deux garçons, puis posa les yeux sur la carte. Enfin, après une attente qui parut interminable à Hermione qui ne respirait plus, elle soupira et mit une main dans la poche de sa robe.

- Dire qu'il ne me manquait plus que Circé, grommela-t-elle en extirpant du vêtement une seconde carte Chocogrenouille. Maintenant, je vais devoir retrouver Ptolémée, merde !

Et sous les yeux écarquillés des deux Poufsouffle, elle leur mit à chacun une carte de Ptolémée dans la main. Après quoi, sans un mot de plus, Pansy fit volte-face et retourna vers la tête du train. Les gamins stupéfaits ouvraient et refermaient la bouche en fixant leur carte, ne croyant pas leur chance. Finalement, ils rentrèrent dans leur compartiment en silence, encore trop surpris pour parler.

Hermione, restée immobile derrière la porte mi-close, ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Depuis quand les Serpentard faisaient-ils preuve de compassion à l'égard de leur prochain ? De leur prochain _Poufsouffle_, qui plus est ?

Parkinson venait d'abandonner une chose à laquelle elle tenait pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. En échange d'une contrepartie, peut-être ? Non, la réaction des deux enfants prouvait qu'ils étaient aussi stupéfaits qu'elle-même l'était.

Hermione entendit alors sa propre voix résonner à ses oreilles. « _Et la fille, c'est bien sûr cette vraie bourrique de Pansy Parkinson. Comment elle a fait pour être préfète, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi…_ »

Elle grimaça. Ces mots sonnaient faux à la lumière de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Parkinson… non, Pansy était loin d'être une bourrique. Et si Hermione n'avait pas encore bien assimilé ce qui venait de se produire, une chose était certaine : la Serpentard était tout sauf stupide.

La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise, et quelque chose en elle se serra tandis qu'un sentiment étrange se glissait en elle. De la culpabilité…

* * *

_À suivre…_

(1) Ben oui, dans le livre Hermione et Luna n'ont jamais été officiellement présentées ! Alors c'est normal que la Gryffondor ne sache pas son nom.

(2) J'ai toujours adoré ce passage dans le livre ! Dans mon édition (Gallimard, grand format), c'est à la page 221, je vous invite à relire cette scène :)

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews ! C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin d'encouragements ^^**


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

_**Titre : On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve**_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter… et m'amuser un peu avec :p

**Rating + Pairing : **Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M (mais gentil M). Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous, voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Désolée de le poster à cette heure tardive, j'ai eu une journée très, très remplie et je viens tout juste de rentrer chez moi ^^'

Je tiens à remercier **lili, AlouetteBZH, mo. moi. simplement moi, ticlo, pandyNat **et** prefabsprout** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 1 ! Merci aussi à **AlouetteBZH, mo. moi. simplement moi, ticlo, Eastpak, pandyNat **et **Mymyee** de suivre cette histoire dans leurs favoris. Et bien entendu, je lance des fleurs virtuelles à ma bêta **Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw**, si douée pour dénicher les incohérences.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

*Les phrases entre étoiles sont des citations du tome 5 de Harry Potter*

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **L'arrivée à Poudlard**

Hermione rejoignit rapidement ses amis, qui l'attendaient toujours dans leur compartiment. Ron arriva peu après elle ; il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Malefoy. En revanche, il était tombé sur Fred et George… ou plutôt, Fred et George lui étaient tombés dessus.

Depuis que Ron avait reçu par hibou postal son insigne de préfet, les jumeaux ricanaient dès qu'ils le croisaient. Leur petit frère était le quatrième préfet de la famille, après Charlie, Bill et Percy. Ces deux derniers avaient d'ailleurs fini préfets en chef en septième année. De l'avis de Fred et George, il était hors de question que cela arrive à Ron. C'était déjà une aberration qu'il ait été nommé préfet à la place de Harry, il ne fallait pas le laisser tomber plus bas (1). Aussi étaient-ils bien décidés à causer le plus de problèmes possible cette année.

En l'occurrence, le problème qu'ils avaient choisi avait pour nom Boîte à Flemme. Oui, Ron serait parfait en tant que première vict... euh, premier cobaye. Les jumeaux l'avaient donc tiré sans ménagement dans leur compartiment. Ils allaient se venger, enfin, de l'insigne étincelant sur la poitrine de Ron.

Ce dernier avait perdu connaissance deux fois, parce que les rouquins voulaient (soi-disant) s'assurer que leur antidote aux petits fours Tourndelœil était vraiment au point. Puis une Pastille de Gerbe lui avait fait régurgiter toutes les friandises qu'il avait pu avaler plus tôt, et même son petit-déjeuner. George n'arrivait _malencontreusement _pas à remettre la main sur la deuxième moitié de la pilule, qui stoppait les vomissements.

Quand Ron, entre deux haut-le-cœur, avait menacé de les punir, les jumeaux avaient souri d'un air machiavélique.

- Vas-y, môssieur le préfet-à-sa-môman, punis-nous… avait répondu Fred en ricanant.

- … histoire qu'on puisse tester notre Nougat Néansang sur toi, avait ajouté George en sortant de sa poche un autre bonbon bicolore.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on l'a déjà testé sur nous ! Il marche très bien, d'ailleurs.

- Des saignements de nez exemplaires ! Maman a même cru qu'on s'était battus en duel.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé comment stopper l'effet rapidement, acheva Fred.

- Mais on y travaille ! La dernière fois, on a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie en seulement dix-sept minutes. Tu veux essayer de faire mieux, peut-être ? ricana George.

Le préfet-à-sa-môman avait pris la fuite. Vite, loin, sans demander son reste. C'était lâche, certes, mais tellement plus raisonnable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bien que Ron ait nettoyé les quelques traces de vomissures sur sa robe, Ginny et Hermione s'accordèrent à dire qu'il était toujours un peu vert. La petite sœur du malade était morte de rire, mais Hermione trouva le comportement des jumeaux inacceptable. Harry et Neville, prudents, décidèrent de ne pas s'en mêler. Luna avait de nouveau disparu derrière _Le Chicaneur_, qu'elle tenait à l'envers et très près de son visage.

Bientôt le train ralentit et s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Comme Ron et Hermione, en tant que préfets, étaient censés superviser le débarquement des plus jeunes, ils laissèrent Harry avec Ginny et Neville et le rejoignirent un peu plus tard devant une diligence. Tandis que les deux garçons s'inquiétaient de l'absence remarquée de Hagrid, l'attention de Hermione fut attirée par des cris de protestation.

Draco Malefoy, cette fois-ci accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini en plus de ses deux singes, était en train de réquisitionner une diligence en écartant de son chemin des deuxième année terrifiés. Hermione allait intervenir, mais les petits se dirigeaient déjà vers une autre diligence.

Malefoy, hilare, arborait l'air supérieur qui lui était familier. Derrière lui, ses amis riaient à gorge déployée, et Crabbe et Goyle se tapaient mutuellement dans le dos.

Hermione laissa échapper un sifflement rageur. Cet imbécile de Serpentard se glorifiait d'avoir effrayé trois pauvres gamins, c'était franchement pitoyable. Et ses arriérés d'amis qui se marraient derrière lui ! On aurait dit que Crabbe et Goyle venaient d'entendre la plaisanterie du siècle, Blaise devait se tenir à un arbre pour ne pas tomber, et le rire suraigu de Pansy était probablement audible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tiens, la préfète avait donc retrouvé son timbre haut perché habituel.

Hermione allait se détourner lorsqu'un détail retint son attention. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre distinctement l'insupportable rire de crécelle de la Serpentard, et pourtant ses yeux noisette fixés sur Draco étaient pleins d'ennui. Hermione se serait attendue à de l'amour ou de l'adoration, mais en tout cas à autre chose que cette indifférence détachée, que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement malgré son rire aigu.

- … ione. Hermione !

L'intéressée sursauta, puis se tourna vers la voix impatiente.

- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? grommela Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être obligés de partager une diligence avec des gnomes (2).

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit docilement son ami, lui emboîtant le pas comme par automatisme. Mais ses pensées, elles, restaient focalisées sur les yeux de Pansy. Sur ce qu'elle avait pu y lire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Durant le trajet en diligence, la conversation porta une fois de plus sur l'absence de Hagrid.

- *Vous avez vu la Gobe-Planche ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est revenue faire ici ? Hagrid n'est quand même pas parti, non ?*

- *Moi, je serais contente s'il n'était plus là, dit Luna. Ce n'est pas un très bon prof.*

- *Bien sûr que si, c'est un bon prof ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny avec colère.*

Le regard incendiaire que Harry lança à Hermione la tira de sa rêverie.

- *Euh… Oui, oui, il est très bon*, lança-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- *Nous, à Serdaigle, on trouve que ses cours sont une plaisanterie, reprit Luna, imperturbable.*

- *Alors, vous devez avoir un sens de l'humour particulièrement lamentable, répliqua Ron tandis que la diligence s'ébranlait dans un grincement de roues.*

Si Hermione avait entendu la fin de l'échange, elle serait intervenue. Elle aurait dit à Luna que Hagrid avait beau ne pas être un professeur idéal, c'était un être au grand cœur. Elle aurait demandé à Ron de s'excuser auprès de la blonde. Bref, elle se serait arrangée pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Si Hermione avait entendu la fin de l'échange… Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle était malgré elle très intriguée par ce qu'elle avait pu, ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans les yeux de Pansy. D'abord la scène dans le train, et puis maintenant cela... Elle avait l'étrange impression que la Serpentard jouait un rôle.

Hermione claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacée. La voilà qui se torturait inutilement les méninges à propos d'une Serpentard. Elle se sentit soudain stupide d'attacher tant d'importance au comportement de Pansy.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à ses compagnons durant le voyage et en éprouva des remords. Bon sang, c'étaient eux ses amis, c'était à eux qu'elle devrait penser !

Elle écarta donc de ses préoccupations immédiates tout ce qui concernait la maison Serpentard, et rit de bon cœur à une plaisanterie de Ginny. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la diligence s'arrêta enfin, c'est le cœur apaisé qu'elle franchit les portes de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comme toujours, la Grande Salle avait des allures grandioses pour le premier repas à Poudlard. Les quatre longues tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard brillaient des reflets que les chandelles flottant dans les airs projetaient sur le bois lustré. Les fantômes de Poudlard trônaient fièrement au milieu de chacune d'entre elles, accueillant les élèves de leur maison après ces longues vacances.

Harry, Hermione et Ron prirent place à côté de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, qui les salua chaleureusement. Cependant, Hermione était parfaitement consciente des nombreux chuchotements qui emplissaient la Grande Salle depuis l'arrivée de Harry, et son cœur se serra en voyant le visage sombre de son ami. Les ragots que colportait _La Gazette du Sorcier _avaient ébranlé beaucoup d'élèves, et l'année risquait d'être difficile à vivre pour le jeune homme.

À la table des professeurs, la vieille Gobe-Planche occupait la place habituellement réservée à Hagrid. L'espace autour d'elle semblait étrangement vide sans la haute stature du demi-géant pour le remplir.

Soudain, les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent.

- *Qui c'est, ça ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en montrant le milieu de la table.*

Harry et Ron suivirent son regard, et les pupilles du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette trapue de Dolores Ombrage. Vêtue de rose de pied en cape, elle souriait en promenant sur la Grande Salle ses yeux de crapaud, comme pour prendre en faute un élève désobéissant.

- *C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage !* s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût.

Hermione écouta ses explications, et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus. Si cette mégère travaillait pour Fudge, que venait-elle faire à Poudlard ? Elle remarqua alors qu'aucun visage nouveau ne se trouvait parmi les professeurs. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait bien dû recruter un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ? Ou alors... Non, ce ne pouvait pas être…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle du professeur McGonagall, suivie par la file timide des élèves de première année. Le professeur de Métamorphose portait un vieux tabouret de bois sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau magique, sale et rapiécé comme chaque année. Le silence se fit progressivement autour des quatre tables. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers l'estrade où les première année semblaient terrorisés par ce qui les attendait.

Alors le Choixpeau élargit la large déchirure qui lui servait de bouche et commença sa chanson. Hermione écouta, plus attentive que jamais. Cette année, l'objet magique s'était surpassé. Les décasyllabes s'enchaînaient sur un air entraînant, mais plus sombre que de coutume.

Son chant s'acheva sur un avertissement assez effrayant, dans lequel le Choixpeau évoquait de façon explicite le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione intercepta quelques regards furtifs lancés à Harry, qui ne sembla pas les remarquer.

Le conseil donné était simple : rester unis, coûte que coûte, puisque l'ennemi était enclin à semer la discorde. Resserrer les liens pour ne pas offrir à Tu-sais-qui la possibilité de diviser ses adversaires. Si la plupart des élèves prirent ces sages paroles à la légère, Hermione sut les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Un bref silence flotta à la fin de la chanson, rapidement remplacé par les applaudissements nourris de l'assistance. Même si le Choixpeau avait un peu dévié du sujet cette année, il remporta comme chaque fois un vif succès.

- *Je me demande s'il a jamais donné de tels avertissements dans le passé, dit Hermione, légèrement inquiète.*

- *Oh si*, répondit Sir Nicholas en hochant gravement la tête, ce qui la fit dangereusement osciller sur la fraise qu'il portait autour du cou.

Mais il ne put approfondir ses explications, car le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence pour la Répartition. Le professeur McGonagall commença alors à énumérer une liste de noms qui parut interminable à Ron, dont l'estomac protestait bruyamment à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés.

La Répartition s'acheva enfin et Dumbledore se leva tandis que Zeller, Rose rejoignait la table des Poufsouffle. Il prononça quelques paroles de bienvenue avant de laisser place au festin, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Ron qui fondit sur un pauvre plat de côtelettes sans défense.

Hermione le regarda se bâfrer d'un œil mi-agacé, mi-amusé, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête que la vue des pommes de terre sautées disparaissant à une vitesse impressionnante dans la bouche de Ron semblait plonger dans une amère mélancolie.

- *Que disiez-vous avant la Répartition ?* demanda-t-elle au fantôme. *Au sujet des avertissements donnés par le Choixpeau ?*

Nick détacha ses yeux du spectacle qu'offrait Ron et expliqua à Hermione que le Choixpeau magique avait déjà donné des conseils à l'école lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui était au faîte de sa puissance, et que ses conseils étaient toujours du même ordre : rester soudés face à l'ennemi.

- *Et il veut que toutes les maisons soient amies ? dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Draco Malefoy tenait salon. Il peut toujours rêver.*

Hermione se tourna à son tour vers la table des vert et argent, et ses yeux croisèrent brièvement un regard vert. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face avec l'impression confuse d'avoir été prise en faute, et ne vit pas le regard inquisiteur des prunelles émeraude dans son dos.

- … *coopération dans la paix, voilà la clé de tout*, continuait Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en levant un index moralisateur.

Hermione écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours du fantôme, en essayant d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur. _Du calme_, se dit-elle, _tu n'as rien à te reprocher . Tu as le droit de regarder vers ell… vers eux. _Sa fréquence cardiaque parvint finalement à redescendre à un rythme raisonnable, quoique toujours rapide.

Les éclats de voix de Sir Nicholas et de Ron finirent par ramener son attention sur eux. Une fois de plus, le rouquin avait manqué de tact en présence d'un fantôme (3). Elle tenta de rattraper le coup, mais les lamentables excuses de Ron ne firent rien pour arranger les choses, et Nick s'éloigna d'un air outré.

Hermione, excédée par l'attitude du préfet, ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le repas. En fait, la jeune fille ne parla à personne. Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse à tête reposée, parce que tout semblait se mélanger dans son esprit.

Le repas prit fin sans qu'elle ait vraiment pu avaler quelque chose, l'estomac noué par ces considérations. Dumbledore se leva et répéta, comme chaque année, les habituelles mises en garde de Rusard. Il présenta ensuite les nouveaux professeurs, et Hermione grimaça lorsque ses craintes se confirmèrent : Ombrage leur enseignerait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et son inquiétant discours ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle exposa son point de vue à Harry et Ron tandis que Dumbledore reprenait la parole, et sauta sur ses pieds lorsque le directeur donna le signal de la fin du repas.

- *Ron, nous sommes censés montrer le chemin aux première année !* s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils regroupèrent donc les nouveaux élèves de leur maison qui s'avançaient timidement vers eux. Harry prit congé, tout comme les autres Gryffondor, et bientôt seuls restèrent dans la Grande Salle les préfets et préfètes de chaque maison, ainsi que les première année.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle et Ron n'oubliaient personne derrière eux, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Ils passèrent devant la table de Poufsouffle, puis devant celle de Serdaigle, pour enfin dépasser la longue file des Serpentard.

- Alors Weasley, dit une voix traînante, tu es préfet ?

Hermione s'arrêta quand elle vit Ron faire volte-face pour affronter le regard froid de Malefoy. Il se tenait fièrement devant la petite troupe des première année de Serpentard, le torse bombé pour mettre en valeur son insigne de préfet. À ses côtés, mais un pas derrière lui, se tenait Pansy.

- Tu as dû payer combien pour ça ? reprit le blond. Ah, mais non, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas les moyens. Enfin, je suppose que le vieux fou n'avait pas d'autre choix que toi vu que Potter le balafré, en plus d'être moche, est aussi fou à lier maintenant.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire suffisant. Visiblement, il jubilait de voir Ron serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures pour se contenir.

- Mais je pensais qu'il aurait trouvé mieux que Granger pour te tenir compagnie, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée. Il faut être inconscient pour laisser des mioches de onze ans aux mains d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Ronald, non ! s'écria Hermione lorsque le rouquin se rua sur Draco avec un cri de rage._ Incarcerem !_

Une fine corde jaillit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour d'un des poignets de Ron, tandis que l'autre extrémité retombait dans la main d'Hermione qui l'agrippa fermement. Elle fit bien, car l'élan de Ron faillit la jeter à terre quand il fut retenu par le lien.

- Je… Hermione… laisse… doit… payer… ne jamais… dire… rugit Ron, écarlate, en essayant vainement de se libérer.

Draco, dont le visage s'était décomposé, retrouva rapidement contenance et ricana devant les efforts désespérés de Ron.

- Eh bien Granger, tu tiens ton petit-ami en laisse ? Tu fais bien, parce que Potter a l'air de déteindre sur lui. Il est complètement malade, ma parole !

Et il s'éloigna en reniflant dédaigneusement, suivi de près par Pansy et les première année de Serpentard.

Ron, toujours écarlate sous l'effet de la colère, cessa de se débattre et jeta à Hermione un regard assassin. Celle-ci le libéra de son sortilège et recula prudemment.

- Tu… Mais pourquoi tu m'as retenu ? explosa Ron en massant son poignet meurtri. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui régler son compte ?

- Parce que ça ne t'aurait apporté que des ennuis, répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme. Il est préfet, maintenant, ce qui veut dire que même s'il n'a pas le droit de nous enlever des points, il a le pouvoir de nous pourrir la vie.

- Mais… Il m'a insulté ! Et Harry aussi ! Et il t'a traitée de… de... enfin, tu sais, acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, je sais, souffla-t-elle. Écoute, ce n'est pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière non plus. Il ne faut pas que ça nous atteigne, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça en silence, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il releva finalement la tête et sembla surpris de découvrir une vingtaine de première année qui le dévisageaient, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hum… On y va, grogna-t-il en frottant toujours son poignet douloureux. Et que ça vous serve de leçon sur la façon de se comporter avec ces imbéciles de Serpentard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des nouveaux.

- Ronald ! s'écria Hermione d'un ton plein de reproche.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Ce sont de sales petits c… (il s'interrompit devant le regard noir d'Hermione), hum, de sales petits prétentieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais elle approuvait Ron au fond d'elle-même : l'attitude de Malefoy était impardonnable. Au moins Pansy avait-elle eu assez de décence pour ne pas se joindre à la querelle. Elle n'avait pas gloussé aux insultes du Serpentard, et ne les avait pas raillés elle-même.

_Un bon point pour elle_, pensa Hermione avec un sourire ironique.

* * *

_À suivre…_

(1) Pour les jumeaux, devenir préfet-en-chef c'est la méga honte intersidérale. La fin du monde. L'opprobre. La décadence. La chute dans les abysses. Le gouffre d... Bon, je crois que vous avez compris.

(2) Ce que Ron appelle un gnome, c'est un première ou un deuxième année. Il ne se fait toujours pas à leur petite taille, je crois… ;-)

(3) C'est vrai que Ron n'est vraiment pas doué pour parler aux morts ! Rappelez-vous à quel point il était nul avec Mimi Geignarde en deuxième année : « Ça ne peut pas te faire mal quand on te jette un livre ; ça te traverse, c'est tout ! ».

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews !  
C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin d'encouragements ^^**


	3. Première semaine à Poudlard

_**Titre : On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve**_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter… et m'amuser un peu avec ;p

**Pairing et rating :** Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M. Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon postage tardif la semaine dernière, je mets ce chapitre en ligne dès ce matin, cette nuit plutôt ;)

Voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette fic, où je laisse la sécurité de l'œuvre originale pour me jeter dans le gouffre de l'invention ! Et rassurez-vous, les choses commencent enfin à avancer : c'est maintenant que se passe la première rencontre :D

J'ai reçu beaucoup de soutien depuis le début de cette fic, et je tiens à vous en remercier. Cependant, je commence à réaliser que faire la liste de tous mes merveilleux reviewers et followers au début de chaque chapitre serait un peu long… Donc je me contenterai désormais de vous répondre à tous par PM, mais sachez que votre soutien fait du bien. Comme le dit une auteur que j'adore, vous roxxez ! o/

Pour les non-inscrits, je crée une nouvelle rubrique **RAR :**

_L.I.E :_ Tu es intriguée ? Mouhahahaha, but atteint ! Les révélations viendront la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_lili :_ Merci à toi, revieweuse enthousiaste ! Voilà enfin la confrontation que tu réclamais, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ Pour ce qui est des yeux de Pansy, J.K. Rowling ne mentionne jamais leur couleur en 7 tomes (oui oui, je les ai tous relus pour vérifier). J'ai hésité entre brun, gris et vert : or gris=Draco et vert=Harry (eh oui, quand on lit du Drarry on ne se refait pas !), j'ai donc opté pour brun. Mais j'accepte avec plaisir de changer cela pour du vert si cela peut te faire plaisir ! Donc voilà, je vais de ce pas corriger la suite en conséquence ^^

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Première semaine à Poudlard**

La semaine débuta avec un cours d'Histoire de la Magie durant lequel Hermione prit fébrilement en note la moindre parole du professeur Binns, jetant fréquemment des regards courroucés à Harry et Ron qui somnolaient sur leur table.

Ce premier lundi se passa sans événement particulier : Rogue avait humilié Harry, qui avait reporté sa colère sur eux et était parti sans un regard en arrière, après quoi elle s'était violemment disputée avec Ron. Le train-train habituel, quoi.

Alors que Ron quittait la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Harry en divination, Hermione prit la direction de l'aile sud pour son cours d'arithmancie. Elle adorait cette matière. Elle en parlait peu, car elle savait bien que ses amis ne voyaient pas l'attrait des nombres qui s'alignaient, bougeaient et prenaient vie devant ses yeux émerveillés. Ils ne connaissaient pas le sentiment exquis d'ordre et de beauté, de luxe, de calme, de volupté (1) qui l'étreignait alors qu'elle oubliait tout le reste pour se plonger dans ce monde à part, et pourtant si étroitement mêlé au nôtre.

Rares étaient ceux qui s'intéressaient à cette matière tristement méconnue. Parmi les élèves de son année, Hermione était la seule Gryffondor à avoir choisi cette option. Il y avait aussi Ernie MacMillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle, une dizaine de Serpentard et un nombre plus conséquent de Serdaigle.

Arrivée devant la salle de classe, elle s'adossa au mur et fouilla dans son sac pour en extirper un volumineux ouvrage intitulé « _L'arithmancie : magie mathématique et mathématiques magiques, niveau 6» _(2). Elle relut une dernière fois les rappels qui se trouvaient à la fin du livre, vérifiant avec anxiété que les formules étaient toujours gravées dans sa mémoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Vector fit irruption dans le couloir, croulant sous le poids d'une multitude d'ouvrages théoriques et d'instruments géométriques encombrants. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle, il resta immobile puis se retourna vers ses élèves. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigles, prudents, firent tous un pas en arrière, mais Ernie ne fut pas assez rapide. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il ploya sous la masse d'objets que Vector venait de fourrer dans ses bras sans ménagement.

Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent en voyant Ernie ahaner et virer au rouge tomate tandis qu'une goutte de sueur apparaissait sur son front. Sans plus se soucier du Poufsouffle, le professeur prit sa baguette et marmonna un _Alohomora_ rapide en direction de la porte. Puis il s'engouffra dans la salle, suivi par ses élèves. Ernie vint en dernier. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à se déplacer, et s'approcha en titubant du bureau de Vector, où il lâcha sans ménagement le fatras qui l'encombrait.

- Un peu de délicatesse, Monsieur MacMillan ! dit le professeur, outré, en sursautant à cause du bruit mat des instruments heurtant le bureau. Ces livres et ces outils sont précieux !

Ernie grogna de vagues excuses, puis se dirigea vers son pupitre en marmonnant, la main sur ses reins. Hermione dut se retenir pour ne pas rire : le Poufsouffle ressemblait vraiment à un petit vieux dans cette position !

- Inutile de vous asseoir, Monsieur MacMillan, reprit Vector en regardant le jeune homme. En réalité, aucun d'entre vous ne devrait s'asseoir.

Son regard balaya la classe, et ceux qui s'étaient déjà installés se relevèrent, étonnés. Ils travaillaient dans cette salle depuis leur troisième année, et y avaient en quelque sorte leur place attitrée. Quelle nouvelle lubie prenait donc leur professeur ?

- Écoutez-bien ce que j'ai à vous dire, reprit ce dernier en les regardant avec sérieux. Cette année, il a été décidé que l'épreuve pour votre BUSE d'arithmancie reposerait sur un travail que vous devrez rendre à l'examinateur en juin prochain. Il devra s'agir d'un projet construit, que vous étudierez sous tous ses aspects, sans vous contenter de recherches superficielles.

Hermione écoutait avidement, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à mesure que le professeur Vector parlait. Un travail personnel et approfondi sur un thème complexe ? L'idée l'enchantait.

- Pour ce projet, vous allez travailler par binôme.

QUOI ?!‼ ? Hermione se raidit, et son sourire s'envola aussitôt. Elle DETESTAIT travailler en groupe. Elle fonctionnait mieux toute seule, pour la simple raison que… eh bien, ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais elle était la meilleure dans tous les domaines ou presque. Quand elle travaillait avec quelqu'un d'autre, le résultat s'avérait toujours décevant, et elle devait immanquablement reprendre la partie de son partenaire pour l'améliorer.

Généralement, cela vexait terriblement l'autre personne, mais la seule fois où elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait obtenu un Acceptable, le seul qu'elle ait jamais reçu. L'humiliation avait été telle que plus jamais elle ne reproduirait une erreur pareille.

- J'ai formé les groupes moi-même, continua Vector imperturbable, en fonction de votre niveau et de vos facilités ou difficultés dans certains domaines. Que les choses soient bien claires : ces groupes ne sont pas discutables.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Hermione alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil affolé vers Ernie MacMillan. Elle aimait bien le Poufsouffle, mais il était inenvisageable qu'elle travaille avec lui. Absolument impossible.

Elle lança un regard circulaire sur le reste de la classe et vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être inquiète. Anthony Goldstein ne desserrait pas les dents, et elle pouvait entendre de là où elle se trouvait la litanie de jurons que Theodore Nott proférait à voix basse.

- Vous choisirez avec votre partenaire un sujet d'étude, et effectuerez vos recherches ensemble. J'insiste sur ce point, dit Vector en les dévisageant avec insistance. Ce dossier doit être fait en totale coopération, et non pas séparément. Vous travaillerez à deux sur chaque partie de votre projet, y réfléchirez à deux, rédigerez à deux. Ce point sera essentiel dans la notation.

Hermione soupira. Au moins, elle pourrait superviser le travail de son binôme et contrôler l'avancée du projet dans son ensemble. Elle espérait seulement que son partenaire serait sympathique, parce qu'ils allaient être amenés à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Les heures de cours seront désormais consacrées à l'avancée de votre travail commun, et vous en disposerez librement. Je vous conseille de fréquenter assidument la bibliothèque, qui vous sera d'une grande utilité, et de passer si nécessaire une ou deux heures supplémentaires par semaine sur ce projet.

_Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ensemble, même_, pensa Hermione en scrutant chaque élève autour d'elle. _J'espère que ce sera un Serdaigle, ils ne sont pas très marrants mais ils sont aimables et sérieux. À la limite un Serpentard, ils sont intelligents eux aussi. Mais ils ont un caractère de cochon…_

- Bien, assez parlé ! s'exclama finalement leur professeur en claquant des mains. Voici donc la liste des binômes, classés par ordre alphabétique.

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette magique, et une liasse de feuilles un peu froissées s'échappa de l'amas d'objets entassés sur le bureau. Elles atterrirent entre les mains de chacun des élèves, et Hermione baissa les yeux sur la sienne avec appréhension.

* * *

**Liste des binômes**

Terry Boot & Ernie MacMillan

Millicent Bullstrode & Marietta Edgecombe

Anthony Goldstein & Theodore Nott

Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson

…

* * *

Hermione cessa de lire et releva la tête si vite que sa nuque la fit souffrir. Aussitôt elle croisa le regard noisette qu'elle cherchait. Les deux préfètes se contemplèrent un instant en silence, puis Pansy haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une table libre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Hermione lui emboîta le pas.

Elle s'assit en face de la Serpentard, et la regarda avec circonspection. À tout instant, elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille lui balance une de ses répliques cinglantes.

Mais Pansy n'en fit rien. La préfète se contentait d'observer Hermione, ses yeux bruns méfiants, son front soucieux, le pli tendu que formaient ses lèvres… Une ébauche de sourire étira les siennes. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

- Bien, lâcha-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Elle attendit que Hermione acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre.

- Ce foutu Vec' nous a mis ensemble. C'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y changer. Donc il va falloir qu'on fasse avec.

Jusque-là, Hermione était plutôt d'accord avec la Serpentard. Ce qui était fait était fait, alors autant se concentrer sur le reste.

- Je propose une trêve, poursuivit Pansy en guettant la réaction de Hermione. On n'arrivera à rien si on passe notre temps à se foutre sur la gueule. Donc on évite les coups bas, les insultes et autres railleries, et…

- Il n'y a que toi qui m'insultes, coupa Hermione d'une voix sèche, moi je ne fais que répondre je te signale.

- Tu vois ? soupira Pansy. Tu commences déjà à envenimer la situation. Et je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'interrompre.

Hermione sembla sur le point de rétorquer, mais elle se retint de justesse et croisa finalement les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air maussade.

- Je préfère ça, sourit Pansy sous le regard noir de la Gryffondor. J'en étais où ? Ah oui, je disais qu'il faut qu'on reste concentrées sur notre travail. On va se voir souvent, donc pendant ces moments-là on mettra de côté nos sentiments personnels pour bosser sur notre projet, ok ?

Hermione leva un sourcil ironique en pointant ses lèvres du doigt, et Pansy grinça des dents. Si Granger continuait ce petit jeu stupide, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, continua-t-elle sans se soucier du sourire narquois de la brune. Reste maintenant à choisir un thème pour notre dossier. Personnellement, j'avais pensé à…

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, s'écria Hermione, mais tu n'es pas la seule à décider ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié pendant ton petit monologue, on est un binôme. Et moi aussi j'ai des idées !

- Je sais, soupira Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne fais que proposer ! Je ne t'impose rien, alors tu peux redescendre de tes grands chevaux et les parquer à l'écurie.

Hermione haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent un instant sous sa frange. La Serpentard venait-elle de faire de l'humour ? Bon, c'était carrément douteux comme blague, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle décida donc de « parquer » ses chevaux et se permit même un petit sourire.

- D'accord, je me suis un peu emballée, dit-elle. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Merci. Je te préviens, c'est un domaine d'étude assez spécifique et très complexe, mais ça me passionne vraiment. En fait, on ne l'a pas encore abordé en classe mais il est au programme de l'année prochaine, si on garde cette option bien sûr. C'est une sorte de mélange entre l'algèbre et la rythmique numéraire appliquée à la musique, ça s'appelle…

- … l'algythmique (3), termina Hermione en même temps que la Serpentard.

Celle-ci la fixa d'un air ébahi, et la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de fierté. De toute évidence, Pansy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle connaisse cette discipline, que l'on n'étudiait pas avant le niveau ASPIC.

- Tu… tu connais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Nan, j'ai essayé un mot au pif, sourit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt, elle n'était pas censée plaisanter avec la Serpentard mais la détester ! Elle se crispa légèrement et son sourire disparut.

- En fait, reprit-elle avec sérieux, j'ai commencé le niveau 6 du manuel de cours, et j'ai lu le chapitre sur l'algythmique il y a deux semaines. Mais toi, comment tu connais ?

- J'ai lu un article dessus dans une revue spécialisée l'année dernière, et depuis je me suis un peu documentée. Mais attends, si tu as commencé le niveau 6… Tu as déjà fini le programme de cette année ?!

- Ben… souffla Hermione, un peu gênée à présent. Je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvu, alors j'essaie de m'avancer un peu dans le programme, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, tu vois.

- Éviter les mauvaises surprises, hein ? répéta Pansy qui sourit franchement. T'es pas croyable, Granger. Il n'y a que toi pour faire des trucs pareils !

- Oui, c'est ce que Ronald et Harry me disent tout le temps, répondit Hermione avec un petit rire.

Elle se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était détendue.

- Attends, tu viens de me comparer à Weasley et Potter, là ? grimaça Pansy.

La main de Hermione se figea au milieu de sa tignasse, alors qu'elle se raidissait brusquement. Elle avait failli oublier avec qui elle se trouvait. Elle lança à Pansy un regard furieux, prête à rétorquer, et remarqua alors la petite étincelle amusée qui dansait dans ses yeux noisette.

- Du calme, Granger, dit Pansy en riant face à l'air médusé de la Gryffondor. Je ne mords pas, je te taquine seulement. On a fait la paix, tu te souviens ?

Hermione expira lentement, se rendant alors compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer pendant ces quelques secondes tendues. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en se tordant les mains.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle, je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs je crois.

- Pas grave, sourit Pansy, je peux comprendre. On n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être aimables l'une envers l'autre.

- C'est vrai, il faut que je m'y fasse.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle d'un air songeur, ça me fait plutôt marrer que tu me compares à Potter et Weasley. Si selon toi, j'agis comme la belette et le balafré, je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi imbuvable que tu le pensais.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne tiqua pas face aux surnoms employés par Pansy, et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille elle y trouva la même lueur chaleureuse que la dernière fois.

- Non, concéda-t-elle en souriant, c'est vrai. C'est surprenant, mais ta compagnie ne provoque pas de réaction urticaire non plus. Qui l'eût cru ?

- Pas toi apparemment, s'exclama la Serpentard en prenant une expression faussement outragée.

Mais bientôt son rire rejoignit celui de Hermione, et sans le savoir elles partageaient la même pensée : « _J'aimerai bien, peut-être, devenir son amie »_.

* * *

_À suivre…_

(1) Pardon, M. Baudelaire, pour ce honteux plagiat de _L'Invitation au voyage_…

(2) Eh oui, Hermione a déjà fini le manuel niveau 5, alors elle s'avance pour l'année prochaine. Sacrée Mione ! XD

(3) Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, NE RESSORTEZ PAS CE MOT EN COURS DE MATHS ‼ Ça n'existe pas, d'ailleurs la rythmique numéraire non plus (enfin pas à ma connaissance).

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews !  
C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin d'encouragements ^^**


	4. Orgueil et préjugés

_**Titre : On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve**_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter… et m'amuser un peu avec ;p

**Pairing et rating :** Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M. Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut les enfants ! Nous voici donc au chapitre quatre, et bonne nouvelle pour les curieux, vous allez enfin comprendre l'attitude étrange de Pansy. J'espère qu'elle vous sera plus sympathique après cela (j'ai toujours une amie qui la considère comme une peste à tête de pékinois...)

Comme toujours, je ne saurais assez vous remercier pour votre soutien ! Vos reviews, toujours nombreuses, me font chaud au cœur. Une petite remarque pour **Lisa60860** et **LouJazz**, qui ont été assez gentilles pour suivre cette fic : laissez des reviews, que je puisse avoir votre ressenti !

**RAR :**

_Lili :_ Ah, le physique de Pansy, un débat éternel : jamais, en 7 tomes, JKR ne la décrit. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre casse définitivement l'image de Pansy en tant que « groupie de Draco ». Il aurait été difficile, voire même impossible de faire un HGPP en conservant ce cliché !

_La fouineuse :_ Oh, chouette, une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, cela me touche beaucoup ^^ Pansy restera toujours un peu hautaine et sarcastique, c'est dans sa nature ; de même pour Ron, l'éternel bêta (même si dans le fond je l'aime beaucoup). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents en tout cas !

**NB :** Deux guests m'ont laissé des reviews sur deux autres de mes OS et je tenais à leur répondre, mais comme cela ne concerne pas directement cette histoire, je mets un RAR en bas de page pour elles.

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Orgueil et préjugés**

À la suite du cours d'arithmancie du lundi matin, Hermione avait effectué quelques recherches sur l'algythmique à la bibliothèque. Le sujet s'était avéré aussi complexe que dans ses souvenirs, sinon plus : il mêlait algèbre magique, musique et physique en quantités égales.

Elle avait trouvé plusieurs ouvrages intéressants, mais il y en avait trop pour qu'elle espère tous les lire seule. De toute façon, les recherches étaient censées être effectuées en binôme, aussi avait-elle décidé de noter les références des livres pour les étudier plus tard avec Pansy.

L'heure d'arithmancie suivante avait lieu le mercredi matin. Hermione n'avait pas adressé un mot à Pansy depuis l'avant-veille, elle n'était donc pas certaine de trouver la Serpentard en entrant dans la bibliothèque ce matin-là. Heureusement, la préfète était déjà installée à une table, tout au fond de la salle. Elle semblait absorbée dans la lecture d'un imposant manuel.

Hermione s'approcha discrètement et posa ses affaires à côté d'elle, restant le plus silencieuse possible pour ne pas la déranger. Elle partit chercher dans les rayonnages les livres qui l'intéressaient avant de regagner la table. Pansy semblait avoir terminé son chapitre et s'étirait maintenant, en faisant dangereusement tanguer sa chaise.

- Bonjour, risqua Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Salut, répondit Pansy après un regard dans sa direction.

Elle n'avait apparemment pas remarqué l'arrivée de la Gryffondor avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Hermione en penchant la tête pour déchiffrer le titre à moitié effacé sur la couverture de cuir.

- Rien de très intéressant. Je pensais que ça pourrait nous aider, mais il s'avère que l'auteur avait bu un peu trop de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant d'écrire ce truc. Non seulement le style est déplorable, mais en plus la moitié des formules arithmanciques sont incomplètes ou totalement sans lien avec le sujet.

Hermione pouffa, puis poussa ses propres livres vers Pansy.

- J'ai déniché ça lundi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais si je te crois, ça ne peut pas être pire que ton bouquin.

Pansy fit la grimace avant de s'intéresser à la pile chancelante devant elle. Dix minutes plus tard, les préfètes étaient toutes les deux penchées sur un ouvrage différent, le front plissé par la concentration. En une heure, elles échangèrent à peine quelques mots, pour communiquer une information jugée intéressante ou se pencher ensemble sur un paragraphe particulièrement ardu.

Au terme de cette séance de travail, elles convinrent de se retrouver le samedi suivant pour continuer les recherches.

OoOoOoOoO

Et ainsi, une routine se mit en place. Hermione et Pansy se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi et passaient une ou deux heures à lire côte à côte, le plus souvent dans le silence. Il leur arrivait parfois de travailler ensemble sur le même livre, et elles s'aperçurent vite que le choix de Vector n'avait pas été fait au hasard : leurs aptitudes se complétaient presque parfaitement.

Quand Hermione peinait face à certains théorèmes de physique complexes, Pansy arrivait toujours à les lui expliquer. De même pour le domaine musical, puisque Pansy jouait du violoncelle depuis des années. À l'inverse, Hermione était plus à l'aise que sa partenaire avec l'algèbre et lui servait d'interprète pour transcrire les nombreuses runes qui parsemaient leurs manuels.

Après deux mois de recherches, le binôme disposait d'assez de matière pour rédiger une petite thèse. Il ne faisait désormais aucun doute qu'elles seraient non seulement dans les temps, mais obtiendraient en plus une excellente note.

- Je crois qu'on est bonnes ! s'exclama Pansy au début du mois de décembre en fixant avec satisfaction leurs cent quarante-deux pages de notes.

- C'est vrai, sourit Hermione, on a bien avancé.

- Bien avancé ? Tu plaisantes, Granger, on a presque fini ! On a déjà notre plan, il nous suffit de rédiger et on a six mois pour le faire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de la Serpentard.

- Que va-t-on faire de nos heures d'arithmancie alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Pansy, songeuse. On pourrait faire autre chose, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Hermione était surprise. Elle pensait que Pansy et elle cesseraient purement et simplement de se voir une fois ce dossier bouclé, mais elle était soulagée que la préfète en décide autrement. Au cours des semaines passées, Hermione avait appris à estimer la Serpentard, et pas seulement pour son intelligence : bien qu'elles se consacrent essentiellement à leurs recherches lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, Hermione devait reconnaître que Pansy était plutôt sympathique et très drôle.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle finalement. L'hiver arrive, on pourrait passer notre prochain mercredi dans le parc, non ? J'aime beaucoup la neige.

- Le parc ? Pourquoi pas. Après toutes ces heures enfermées ici, un peu d'air ne peut pas nous faire de mal ! Rendez-vous mercredi devant la grande porte alors. Et ne sois pas en retard !

OoOoOoOoO

C'est donc emmitouflée de la tête aux pieds que Hermione avait quitté son dortoir le mercredi matin. Au petit-déjeuner, elle n'avait pas répondu aux questions de Ron et Harry à propos de son habillement. Quelque part, elle redoutait leur réaction s'ils apprenaient la vérité, et puis cela ne les concernait pas. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard lui avait arraché un sourire : Pansy, une épaisse cape de fourrure sur ses épaules, faisait face aux regards inquisiteurs de Malefoy et Zabini.

Une fois la Grande Salle vide et les salles de classe pleines, Hermione prit la direction de la sortie. Pansy s'était éclipsée un peu avant la sonnerie, elle l'attendait probablement déjà à la porte. Mais le parc était désert lorsque la Gryffondor parvint à la sortie du château. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire puis risqua un pied dans la neige toute fraîche.

Aussitôt, elle ressentit un choc froid, puis un long frisson glacé tandis que la neige coulait dans son dos. Elle poussa un petit cri et se retourna vivement, pour découvrir Pansy hilare à quelques mètres d'elle. Lâchant un retentissant cri de guerre, elle empoigna une bonne quantité de neige et se lança à la poursuite de son attaquante.

S'ensuivit une mémorable bataille de boules de neige, où les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent bientôt trempées et échevelées, allongées dans la neige côte à côte. Elles riaient de bon cœur en regardant le ciel sans nuages, simplement heureuses. Après quelques minutes de silence confortable, Pansy prit la parole.

- Je suis désolée Granger, mais c'était trop tentant. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Eh bien, ça ! Une bataille de boules de neige.

Hermione se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers la Serpentard.

- Attends, tu n'en avais jamais fait ? Jamais, jamais ?!

Pansy ne répondit pas, évitant soigneusement son regard. Un silence s'installa entre elles, mais il n'avait plus rien de plaisant à présent ; elles étaient toutes les deux mal à l'aise. Finalement, Pansy se leva, refusant toujours de regarder Hermione.

- Je suis frigorifiée, je rentre. Je ne tiens pas à tomber malade. Tu devrais faire de même, Granger.

Et elle s'éloigna en direction du château, sans que Hermione ne trouve le courage de la retenir.

OoOoOoOoO

Une semaine s'écoula sans que Hermione ne revoie Pansy. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à croiser le regard de la brune à l'heure des repas dans la Grande Salle. Quant aux heures d'arithmancie, Hermione les passait seule désormais : elle avait eu beau chercher Pansy à la bibliothèque et dans le parc, la préfète restait introuvable.

Au terme de cette semaine sans aucun contact, Hermione avait acquis la certitude que la Serpentard la fuyait purement et simplement. Elle soupçonnait fortement Pansy de se terrer dans sa Salle Commune durant les heures d'arithmancie, pour ne pas risquer de la croiser au détour d'un couloir. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Elle avait beau se repasser dans sa tête la matinée passée avec elle, elle ne voyait pas de raison à son comportement.

Une seconde semaine identique à la première s'écoula avant que Hermione ne se décide à prendre les choses en mains. Pansy avait certes le droit de ne plus désirer sa compagnie, mais elle lui devait des explications. Le mois de décembre était désormais bien entamé et Hermione résolut de confronter la préfète dès le lendemain.

Le soir même, elle découvrit sur son lit une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était calligraphié « Hermione » à l'encre verte. En la retournant, elle vit que le sceau de cire intact et marqué d'un serpent était vert lui aussi. Le cœur soudain serré, elle s'assit, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira une simple feuille blanche, qu'elle lut avidement.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Mon attitude ces derniers jours a dû te surprendre, je le sais. Ce n'était pas approprié de ma part de te fuir sans te fournir d'explications. Ni de m'enfuir sans un mot il y a deux semaines, te laissant seule dans la neige. J'espère au moins que tu as suivi mon conseil et que tu es rentrée sans attendre._

_Tu m'as demandé si je n'avais vraiment jamais fait de bataille de boules de neige. Une question anodine, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je n'y ai pas répondu. Laisse-moi, Hermione, te raconter mon histoire._

_Je suis née Sang Pur. Ce terme te dégoûte peut-être, toi qui est née-moldue. Sache qu'il me répugne à moi aussi. Mais on ne choisit ni ses parents, ni sa famille. Ma mère Louisa a été promise à son mari lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Elle était la fille cadette de mes grands-parents, et bénéficiait donc d'une dot assez maigre comparée à celle de sa sœur aînée. C'est par conséquent ma tante qui a fait le meilleur mariage, entrant par alliance dans une riche et ancienne famille de sorciers de la petite noblesse. _

_Ma mère a dû se contenter des restes, et trouver avec sa maigre dot le meilleur époux possible. Il faut que tu comprennes, Hermione : dans une famille de Sang Pur, ce qu'on considère comme « le meilleur époux possible » n'est pas le plus gentil, le plus intelligent ou le plus amoureux. C'est le sorcier issu de la famille la plus riche, la plus ancienne, la plus influente. Dans le cas de ma mère, ça a été un Sang Pur de seconde catégorie, mais riche à souhait et qui occupait un poste haut placé dans la hiérarchie. _

_Mes grands-parents étaient absolument ravis. Un parti de cette qualité était inespéré au vu de l'héritage misérable qu'ils laissaient à ma mère, la très grande majorité revenant à l'aînée. Ils s'empressèrent donc de fiancer leur fille cadette à ce Sang Pur providentiel. Peu leur importait que leur futur gendre soit un homme violent dont les passions se résumaient à l'argent, la boisson et les femmes. Peu leur importait de condamner leur fille à une vie de malheur. C'était un bon parti, et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Mais ma mère en avait décidé autrement. Deux semaines avant les noces, alors qu'elle avait juste seize ans, elle prit la fuite. Elle n'avait sur elle que ses vêtements, sa baguette magique et une poignée de Gallions, mais elle se cacha si bien qu'on mit presque trois mois à la retrouver. Entre temps, la famille du marié avait rompu les fiançailles. _

_Comme tu t'en doutes, mes grands-parents étaient absolument furieux. Le gendre fortuné avait disparu, et ils ne trouvèrent pour le remplacer qu'un Sang Pur désargenté et sans grande notoriété. Il était certes issu d'une grande famille, mais avait presque tout perdu suite à de mauvais investissements. Cependant, il restait un parti convenable pour leur fille cadette. Cette fois-ci, ils la firent surveiller avec soin dans les semaines précédant l'union, qui eut lieu très vite. Ainsi ma mère, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, épousa-t-elle mon père, Linus Parkinson._

_Je vins au monde peu de temps après leur union. Mon père était déçu : il aurait souhaité avoir un garçon, un héritier, un partenaire en affaires pour l'aider à redorer le blason familial. Mais jamais ma mère ne retomba enceinte, et les médecins livrèrent finalement leur diagnostic : Louisa ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants. Mon père dut donc renoncer à avoir un fils et se contenter d'une fille._

_La question qui se posait alors à lui était la suivante : comment m'utiliser au mieux pour retrouver son prestige d'antan ? Eh bien, Hermione, la réponse est on ne peut plus évidente : en me mariant à un bon parti. Il se mit donc en quête, comme l'avaient fait avant lui les parents de sa femme, d'un époux pour sa fille. Et l'histoire se répéta : il dénicha la perle rare, un parti auquel il n'aurait pu penser même dans ses rêves les plus fous. _

_As-tu deviné, à ce stade de l'histoire, de mon histoire, le nom de ce garçon inespéré ? Tu es intelligente, brillante même, alors je sais que c'est le cas. Il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy, fils unique d'un homme riche, puissant et respecté, Lucius Malefoy. Je ne sais pas exactement comment mon père a réussi à convaincre Lucius de me fiancer à son fils ; j'imagine que de l'argent, ou des relations, ont dû être échangés. Toujours est-il qu'à huit ans, j'étais à mon tour promise à un garçon dont j'ignorais tout._

_Mon père, désireux de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, me prodigua l'éducation stricte qui était normalement réservée à la haute aristocratie sorcière. C'était indispensable, puisque j'allais un jour en faire partie. Tu commences certainement à comprendre, Hermione, pourquoi je n'ai jamais joué dans la neige. Une future grande dame ne se traîne pas dans la neige, tu vois. C'est indigne de son rang. Une future grande dame doit savoir marcher la tête haute, se tenir bien droite, gérer une propriété, diriger le personnel de maison, et bien sûr faire la conversation, sourire, écrire des vers, danser, jouer du violoncelle et chanter._

_Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, il y a quatre ans, j'ai repéré tout de suite celui que je savais être mon futur époux. Draco se repère facilement, non ? Bien peigné, riche, hautain et vaniteux : aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ce n'était pas ce que je retenais de lui à cette époque. Je ne voyais que ses beaux cheveux blonds, son visage fin, son sourire éclatant et sa prestance. Et j'étais alors trop heureuse d'obéir aux consignes de mon père : lui parler, lui sourire, le flatter, rire à chacun de ses mots. Bref, je n'aspirais qu'à lui plaire, de tout mon cœur d'enfant. _

_Il m'a fallu quelques années pour me libérer des images que mon père m'avait fourrées dans la tête et commencer à penser par moi-même. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas spécialement Draco en tant que personne, et que je supportais encore moins son attitude méprisante en toutes circonstances. Mais je devais continuer cette comédie grotesque que j'avais si bien jouée jusqu'alors. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que l'on découvre la nature de mes véritables sentiments, ou plutôt mon absence de sentiments envers Draco. Il était mon futur mari, tu comprends ? J'avais un rôle à tenir, aux yeux des autres élèves, de la société, mais surtout de mon père._

_Je n'ai compris que l'année dernière qu'il se cachait lui aussi derrière un masque. Je te passerai les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'ai découvert, mais Draco est gay. Et fou amoureux, qui plus est. C'était un tel soulagement de savoir que je n'étais pas seule à vivre dans l'imposture ! J'ai fait la connaissance du véritable Draco derrière le vernis glacial du Malefoy que tu connais, et j'ai ainsi rencontré mon meilleur ami, deux ans après nos présentations officielles._

_Nous avons convenu ensemble de continuer ce petit jeu des amoureux aux yeux de tous, pour garder nos parents dans l'ignorance de nos véritables intentions. Mais il est clair que nous ne nous marierons jamais. Draco, qui veut à tout prix rester aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aime, ralliera le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la guerre qui s'annonce. Il compte trahir sa famille et abandonner donc tout ce à quoi sa naissance le destinait pour disposer librement de sa vie. Il espère tout de même que l'élu de son cœur voudra bien de lui, parce que pour l'instant c'est loin d'être acquis._

_Quant à moi, il est hors de question que l'on me marie de force à qui que ce soit. Je ne me soumettrai plus jamais, à rien ni personne : plus de fiançailles arrangées, de cours de bonne conduite et de leçons de chant. Plus d'ordres de mon père, et aucun à l'avenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de qui que ce soit. Ma mère m'aidera autant qu'elle le peut, je le sais ; elle est passée par là, et aujourd'hui encore elle est pleine de regrets et de rancœur. Draco m'aidera aussi, évidemment. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir._

_Voilà mon histoire ; tu en es maintenant la dépositaire. J'ai peut-être tort de te confier toutes ces choses qui, si elles étaient divulguées, nous plongeraient dans l'abîme. Mais tu méritais de savoir, parce que cette bataille de boules de neige constituait le premier acte entièrement libre de ma vie, et c'est toi qui me l'as offert. Savais-tu qu'on pouvait offrir à quelqu'un sa liberté ?_

_Merci,_

_Pansy_

* * *

Lentement, Hermione posa la feuille à côté d'elle, sur son lit. Une multitude d'images se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle voyait Louisa, âgée de seize ans, se faufilant sans un bruit hors de chez elle en pleine nuit. Elle voyait la grimace de Linus et son regard résigné sur le nourrisson que tenait sa femme lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'aurait jamais de fils. Elle voyait Pansy à huit ans, qui regardait avec envie la neige tomber dehors, tandis que ses professeurs l'assommaient avec leurs leçons de danse. Elle voyait enfin la flamme résolue dans ses yeux, et dans ceux de Draco, lorsque main dans la main ils entendaient se dresser contre leur famille et les principes qu'on leur avait inculqués.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de Hermione, qui s'allongea sur son lit en serrant la lettre contre son cœur. Ce n'était pas un sanglot de tristesse ou de rage, de regret ou de haine. Inutile de pleurer sur le passé. C'était le souhait d'un avenir meilleur. Une perle d'espoir.

* * *

_À suivre _

Ce chapitre est un peu sombre sur la fin, mais l'histoire de Pansy me tenait beaucoup à cœur et méritait qu'on la raconte. Allez, un sujet plus joyeux : avez-vous deviné de qui Draco est amoureux ? -P (comment ça c'est évident me connaissant ?!)

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews !  
C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin d'encouragements ^^**

**RAR bis :**

_Pansy29 :_ Ta review est un véritable cadeau que tu me fais : j'étais toute émue en la lisant, de voir que quelqu'un avait été touché par mes mots. Malheureusement, cet OS n'aura pas de suite… Comme tu l'écris toi-même, c'est un moment éphémère, un fragment de vie capté presque par hasard. De ma vie ? Bien sûr, c'est bien vu de ta part. Quant à savoir quel personnage je suis, la réponse est : un peu les deux je suppose ;)

_Lili :_ Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer « Et Blanche devint belle », cet OS un peu spécial. Ginny/Hermione, pourquoi pas ? Mais, si je veux être pointilleuse, aucune des deux n'est blonde :P En revanche, je n'ai pas compris en quoi tu as « espéré un yuri » : c'en est un, non ?


	5. Rien ne se produit sans conséquences

_**Titre : On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve**_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter… et m'amuser un peu avec :p

**Pairing et rating :** Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M. Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chers amis, je m'excuse grandement pour ce retard de publication ! Je suis impardonnable, je le sais, mais j'ai essayé de prévenir quelques-uns de mes lecteurs (quand j'y ai pensé). Enfin, ce chapitre est enfin lu, relu et corrigé, je vous le livre donc (avec une heure et demie de retard) en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Je passe sur ce chapitre du côté de Pansy ! On retournera dans les chapitres suivants au point de vue de Hermione, mais j'avais besoin ici d'une scène spécifique avec Draco, donc je devais être côté Serpentard. À propos de Draco, beaucoup ont deviné, et certains à contrecœur, qu'il était amoureux de Harry (sauf pandyNat qui voulait absolument le mettre avec Hagrid ou Flitwick, Merlin sait pourquoi). Je précise que je suis à la base une Drarryiste convaincue, comme l'indique mon profil d'auteur, donc ce n'est pas très surprenant… Désolée pour ceux que ça dérange -'

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews, c'est la vie. Enfin la mienne en tout cas o/

**RAR : **

_lili :_ Je suis contente d'avoir pu égayer ta semaine avec le chapitre quatre ! Même s'il n'était pas très joyeux… Enfin, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ^^

_Guest :_ Salut à toi, ô anonyme ! Je te conseille d'utiliser un pseudonyme en laissant une review, ce sera plus facile de te reconnaître, et puis ça évitera les confusions si d'autres oublient également de mettre un nom :) Tu me diras si ce chapitre est à la hauteur des précédents ;)

_Dess :_ Ouaaiiis, une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis contente d'avoir pu faire évoluer l'image que les lecteurs ont habituellement de Pansy (en fait c'était mon but numéro 1). J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ! Au fait, ton pseudo a-t-il un rapport avec _Midnighters_ ?

_L.I.E. :_ Merci à… euh, vous ? toi ? Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous tutoyer ou te vouvoyer, parce que tu/vous me vouvoies/-yez, et comme je suis mineure ça me fait bizarre x) Enfin, merci pour la review ! La lettre était importante pour moi, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu (oh et puis zut, je te tutoie). Cette relation va se construire progressivement, pas de « je-te-saute-dessus-au-moment-où-tu-t'y-attends-le-moins-alors-que-je-te-hais » en perspective ;) Par contre, je suis désolée de confirmer tes craintes, mais Harry est bien l'homme que Draco aime… Pardon ! Et ce chapitre va t'offrir une autre bataille de boules de neige, pas beaucoup plus détaillée que la première j'en ai peur, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut dire de spécial sur ce sujet… Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même !

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rien ne se produit sans conséquences**

Pansy grogna lorsqu'elle sentit une main rude secouer son épaule. Elle tenta de se blottir sous sa couette, mais celle-ci lui fut enlevée sans ménagement, et la jeune fille frissonna de froid. À contrecœur, elle ouvrit finalement un œil ensommeillé et tomba nez à nez avec Millicent Bulstrode.

- Mais à quelle heure t'es-tu encore couchée ? soupira celle-ci. Il faut que tu dormes, tu sais, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne te lèves plus toute seule le matin.

Pansy se redressa avec difficulté et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés. En grommelant, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas maussade vers la salle de bains sous le regard inquiet de Millicent. La préfète claqua la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied désinvolte et la verrouilla. Puis elle se tourna vers le grand miroir en pied accroché au mur du fond.

Ce miroir était une merveille d'orfèvrerie : conçu comme un triptyque, les deux pans latéraux pouvaient se refermer sur la partie centrale. Deux serpents s'entrelaçaient pour en former le cadre, l'un d'argent et l'autre d'obsidienne, dardant leur regard améthyste sur Pansy. La jeune fille passa un doigt distrait sur les fines écailles sculptées dans le métal, admirant comme chaque matin la beauté de l'objet.

Si le miroir était magnifique, on ne pouvait en dire autant de son reflet dans la glace. La préfète grimaça en découvrant ses cernes et son teint blafard, qui ne la quittaient plus depuis quelques jours. En soupirant, elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de finir de la réveiller.

D'un geste souple, elle fit passer par-dessus sa tête la chemise de coton qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama, vite rejointe au sol par son shorty. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche, puis se tourna vers le grand miroir en attendant que l'eau atteigne la bonne température. D'un oeil critique, elle examina les trois reflets qui s'offraient à elle.

Pansy n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante-cinq tout au plus. Elle avait un corps fin et des formes peu développées pour ses quinze ans, à son grand désespoir. Beaucoup de filles de son âge arboraient déjà ces courbes féminines dont les garçons raffolaient tant : poitrine rebondie, taille fine, hanches généreuses. Pas elle. Elle caressa d'une main songeuse la naissance de son sein, passa l'autre sur le léger galbe de sa hanche. Enfin, elle se détourna avec un haussement d 'épaules pour entrer dans sa douche, accueillant avec plaisir la caresse de l'eau brûlante.

Dix minutes plus tard, Pansy sortit de la salle de bains dans un nuage de buée, une serviette sur la tête et une autre nouée sous ses aisselles. Un regard circulaire lui apprit qu'elle était seule, un second sur l'horloge lui en donna la raison : elle était en retard pour le petit déjeuner ! En jurant, elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa son sac à la volée et quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est donc légèrement essoufflée et les cheveux humides que Pansy fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Cependant, elle prit soin de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la table des Serpentard d'un pas fier et mesuré, prestige de sa Maison oblige. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à la droite de Draco. Ce dernier la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de poser ostensiblement sa main droite sur la table. Aussitôt, Pansy s'en saisit avec une avidité feinte, et un sourire énamouré tout aussi hypocrite vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Draco, ronronna-t-elle en battant des cils. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ça va, lâcha celui-ci sans un regard pour elle, en tendant le bras vers les viennoiseries.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Draco. Elle jouait la potiche énamourée, et lui l'aristocrate dédaigneux. Cela leur convenait ainsi : l'autorité du blond s'en trouvait renforcée, et Pansy passait aux yeux de tous pour l'épouse fidèle et soumise par excellence. Tout ce que la société attendait d'eux.

Comme chaque matin, Pansy évita de poser les yeux sur la longue table des Gryffondor. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle fuyait soigneusement tout contact, même visuel, avec Granger. Sauf que ce matin, l'appréhension lui tordait le ventre et l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Distraitement, elle suivit avec son couteau le contour de son assiette vide, le menton appuyé dans sa main, se demandant une énième fois depuis la veille si écrire cette lettre avait été une bonne idée.

Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru être la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Elle ne pouvait continuer éternellement à se terrer dans sa Salle Commune, à se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour éviter de croiser le chemin de Granger. Et puis elle devait reconnaître que la compagnie de la Gryffondor lui manquait. Pansy avait beau être jeune, jolie et populaire, elle se sentait parfois seule, terriblement seule. Elle appréciait ses amis Serpentard, certes, mais ils parlaient peu entre eux dans la journée.

C'était ainsi à Serpentard : d'abord les apparences, l'image publique en premier lieu. Pas de démonstrations d'affection, puisque l'amour était un signe de faiblesse. Pas de rires, puisque la dignité et le prestige passaient avant tout. C'était seulement dans l'intimité de leur Salle Commune que les Serpentard se laissaient aller à un peu plus de chaleur, un peu plus d'humanité en somme. Mais en public, face aux autres Maisons, seules comptaient les apparences.

Vincent et Grégory, issues de vieilles familles sorcières proches des Malfoy, jouaient donc les gros bras pour Draco. Ce n'était qu'une fois seuls qu'ils laissaient tomber leur masque et s'autorisaient à être eux-mêmes : Grégory était fou de peinture, tandis que Vincent ne jurait que par le Quidditch, même si tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était absolument pitoyable sur un balai. Millicent rêvait de se lancer dans le prêt-à-porter sorcier, et avait déjà réalisé pour eux des écharpes qui s'adaptaient au froid ambiant et tenaient plus ou moins chaud selon la température. Théodore, si discret et taciturne en public, était en réalité la langue la mieux pendue que Pansy connaisse, et il maniait l'humour et l'ironie avec talent. Blaise, lui, loin d'être l'apparent rival de Draco, était en réalité son meilleur ami depuis toujours, et était par ailleurs le seul à connaître leur secret.

« Enfin, plus maintenant », soupira Pansy en repassant encore et encore la lame du couteau le long de son assiette. Maintenant, Granger savait. Et Pansy n'était pas certaine que céder à l'impulsion qui lui avait dicté d'écrire cette lettre ait été une bonne chose. Draco désapprouverait certainement ce manque de prudence, tout comme Blaise. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ne jamais se confier à personne. Draco avait Blaise ; elle était seule. Et puis quelque chose en elle lui soufflait que Granger était digne de confiance. Du moins, elle l'espérait, car la jeune fille tenait désormais leur avenir entre ses mains.

Qu'elle avait jolies, d'ailleurs. Les mains de Granger, lorsqu'elle travaillait à ses côtés, étaient fines et souples, toujours habiles à manier la plume, vives mais sans hâte. Elle aimait la façon qu'avaient ses longs doigts de se crisper légèrement lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, la façon dont les jointures devenues pâles ressortaient sur sa peau pourtant claire. Oui, Granger avait vraiment de très jolies mains.

Une petite enveloppe blanche atterrit soudain dans son assiette, la faisant sursauter. « Les mains de Granger ? » réalisa-t-elle soudain. « Non mais franchement, ma fille, il faut te faire soigner ! Elle te manque peut-être, mais pas à ce point ». Elle leva la tête et vit l'un des hiboux grands-ducs de l'école s'éloigner à tire-d'aile. À côté d'elle, Vincent ouvrait à la hâte un colis imposant, tandis que Blaise lisait d'un œil attentif une longue lettre. Ayant hérité de l'incroyable beauté de sa mère, il s'agissait sûrement de l'une de ses nombreuses admiratrices. Draco lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres fines. Quant à Theo et Gregory, ils n'avaient pas levé le nez de leur assiette.

La jeune fille se décida finalement à ouvrir son enveloppe, tâchant d'être aussi discrète que possible. Elle en tira un simple morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnés ces mots : « Retrouve-moi dans le parc dans cinq minutes. Ne sois pas en retard ». Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant l'écriture de Granger, même si le mot n'était pas signé. « Ne sois pas en retard »... Elle sourit devant l'utilisation de sa propre formule et ne put empêcher ses yeux de glisser vers la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt, un regard noisette accrocha le sien. Pansy baissa la tête, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Ca va ? demanda Draco à côté d'elle. Tu es toute rouge.

Surprise, Pansy posa une main contre sa joue, qu'elle trouva en effet brûlante. Elle hocha la tête sous le regard inquisiteur de Draco, l'esprit toujours rempli du regard de Granger. Ce n'est qu'en le croisant à nouveau qu'elle s'était aperçue à quel point il lui avait manqué. Un peu chancelante, elle se leva et vit à l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle Granger faire de même. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'il lui restait encore le temps d'aller chercher sa cape fourrée et son écharpe dans son dortoir.

OoOoOoOoO

Pansy arriva dans le parc légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru pour ne pas être en retard. Elle s'arrêta et chercha Granger du regard, son souffle rapide dessinant dans l'air des volutes de buée. Tout à coup, elle ressentit dans son dos un choc mou et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle se baissa vivement, ramassa une poignée de neige fraîche et se redressa en pivotant pour la lancer vers Granger. Elle sourit encore en voyant la Gryffondor épousseter avec un air outré sa cape couverte de neige, et s'accorda même un petit rire lorsque la brune la prit en chasse pour lui « faire manger de la poudreuse », selon ses propres termes.

Au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit, Pansy rit plus que durant les deux semaines précédentes, et il lui sembla qu'elle était aussi légère que les flocons qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air hivernal. Il arrive parfois que l'on ne s'aperçoive de son mal-être que lorsqu'il disparaît enfin ; et de fait, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Pansy prit conscience du poids qui avait pesé sur son cœur jusque-là, et qui n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, les deux préfètes rentrèrent directement au château après leur bataille de peur de tomber malade. Il faut dire que Granger avait finalement mis son projet de faire avaler de la neige à Pansy à exécution, et que Pansy s'était aussitôt vengée en lui infligeant le même traitement. Elles étaient donc trempées des pieds à la tête et convinrent de monter se changer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, se donnant rendez-vous dans la salle de classe n°11 du premier étage, qui était désaffectée.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient donc assises côte à côte à une table, parfaitement sèches. Bien qu'elle le cache, Pansy était un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Granger des révélations qu'elle lui avait faites dans sa lettre et elle redoutait toujours la réaction de la Gryffondor. Aussi préféra-t-elle aborder un sujet anodin :

- « Ne sois pas en retard », la bataille de boules de neige… Décidément, tu manques cruellement d'originalité, Granger. Incapable de trouver des choses par toi-même, tu es obligée de plagier les autres. C'est désolant.

- Granger ? releva l'intéressée en haussant un sourcil. Je pensais que nous avions passé ce stade. Après tout, si tu arrives à m'appeler par mon prénom à l'écrit, pourquoi pas à l'oral ?

Pansy grimaça. Ça y était, la brune en venait à cette fameuse lettre. Elle tenta une dernière diversion :

- J'ai utilisé ton prénom, vraiment ? Ça m'étonnerait fortement, Granger. Ne plus te donner de surnoms humiliants a déjà été une épreuve, alors tu penses bien que…

- Tu as écrit « Hermione » cinq fois dans ta lettre, coupa la Gryffondor en l'ignorant totalement. Plus une fois sur l'enveloppe, ce qui nous donne un total de six.

- Merci pour ce calcul savant, Granger, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi, railla Pansy pour cacher son trouble.

Se pouvait-il que la brune ait compté le nombre de fois où elle avait écrit son prénom ? Non, probablement pas. C'était sûrement un chiffre choisi au hasard. Cela n'empêcha pas la Gryffondor de jeter à Pansy un regard narquois. Comprenant son erreur, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se reprit :

- Merci, Hermione. Là, satisfaite ?

- C'est beaucoup mieux, oui. À propos du contenu de ta lettre… Tu veux en parler ?

La voix de la jeune fille était un peu hésitante, comme si elle hésitait elle aussi à aborder ce sujet de peur d'être trop insistante. Pansy lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante.

- Je ne préfère pas, non, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu en ressens le besoin, je suis là, d'accord ?

Pansy hocha doucement la tête, bizarrement apaisée par le sourire de Hermione. Elle savait que la Gryffondor ne lui poserait pas de questions, et même si elle ne souhaitait pas revenir sur son passé maintenant, il était bon de savoir que quelqu'un était enfin prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Bien, reprit Hermione avec un sourire plus large, que fait-on lundi prochain ? Je crois que la glace du lac va tenir, on pourrait patiner, non ? Au pire, on fera un bonhomme de neige, ou sinon on peut aussi rester à l'intérieur si tu préfères.

Et le regard plein d'entrain qu'elle lui adressait suffit à accrocher un sourire sur le visage de Pansy pour le reste de la journée.

OoOoOoOoO

Pansy et Hermione rattrapèrent dans la semaine qui précédait les vacances de Noël tout le temps qu'elles avaient perdu. Elles se virent bien entendu le lundi après-midi et le mercredi matin, pendant les heures d'arithmancie, mais aussi le soir après les cours et même à l'heure du déjeuner.

Comme il fit un froid polaire en début de semaine, elles décidèrent de passer leur heure du lundi à l'abri des murs de Poudlard. Ce fut l'occasion pour Hermione de se confier à son tour à son amie. Elle raconta à Pansy son enfance entourée de ses parents moldus, avec leur cabinet dentaire. Elle lui confessa également les brimades qu'elle avait subies à l'école du fait de sa passion pour la lecture et de son intelligence précoce. Enfin, elle lui parla de ses livres préférés, de son émerveillement quand elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Pansy, attentive, ne manquait pas de commenter souvent et parfois énergiquement ses propos. Elle posait aussi des questions, poussée par l'ignorance des habitudes moldues, ou simplement par la curiosité. La Serpentard s'intéressa notamment beaucoup à Ron et Harry, et Hermione était intérieurement ravie de la voir si avide de mieux connaître ses amis, de les comprendre. Au terme de cette heure de discussion intense, Pansy s'estima digne de la médaille du courage pour avoir enduré ce long cours de psychologie gryffondorienne.

Le mercredi suivant, Pansy et Hermione firent un bonhomme de neige géant près de la cabane de Hagrid et parvinrent à l'animer pour quelques minutes en lui lançant simultanément un sortilège de Mobiliarbus et un Enervatum. Tout en tassant la neige pour en faire une boule lisse, elles eurent un débat passionné sur les philtres de Paix et leur utilisation dans la communauté sorcière. Malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, elles finirent par convenir que le ministre croate aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir d'en donner au représentant gobelin envoyé par Gringotts.

Le jeudi midi, elles rédigèrent ensemble le devoir de Potions que Rogue venait de leur donner, justement sur les philtres de Paix. À deux, elles mirent seulement vingt-cinq minutes à écrire quarante centimètres sur les intérêts du sirop d'ellébore dans cette potion. Cette dissertation relança le débat commencé la veille et les deux préfètes, qui n'avaient pas vu le temps passer car elles étaient trop absorbées par leur conversation, se firent surprendre par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Elles se quittèrent à regret, Pansy prenant la direction de la serre numéro trois et Hermione se dirigeant vers son cours de Sortilèges.

Harry et Ron furent un peu surpris du temps que passait leur amie avec Pansy. Hermione leur avait expliqué que la Serpentard et elle travaillaient ensemble sur un devoir d'arithmancie, mais comme ils ne comprenaient strictement rien aux explications de Hermione sur l'algythmique, ils cessèrent vite de poser des questions. Cependant, Draco fut plus attentif au changement d'attitude de Pansy. Il avait en effet remarqué que son amie était depuis quelques jours étonnamment joyeuse et souriante, et son esprit vif avait mis peu de temps à faire le lien avec Hermione, que Pansy voyait de plus en plus souvent.

Il dut attendre la fin de la semaine pour questionner son amie. Enfin, le vendredi soir, la Salle Commune se vida : tous les élèves étaient montés faire leurs bagages pour rentrer chez eux le lendemain et fêter Noël en famille. Pansy s'était attardée, captivée par un livre volumineux qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. En y regardant de plus près, Draco crut reconnaître l'ouvrage, qu'il avait vu deux mois auparavant entre les mains de Granger. L'air de rien, il demanda :

- D'où sort-il, ce livre ?

Pansy prit le temps de finir son paragraphe avant de détacher ses yeux de son pavé pour lui répondre.

- Hermione me l'a conseillé il y a trois jours, c'est sur l'usage des potions dans la diplomatie internationale. Ça te plairait, Draco.

- Hermione ? releva Draco en arquant un sourcil blond.

- Hermione, Granger, quelle importance ? rétorqua Pansy agacée en reprenant sa lecture. Je l'appelle encore comme je veux, non ?

- Et ça ne la dérange pas, _Hermione_, de passer autant de temps avec la fiancée du grand méchant Malfoy ? ironisa-t-il.

Les doigts de Pansy s'immobilisèrent au-dessus de la page qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle attendait et redoutait cette question. Elle n'avait rien dit à Draco de ses confidences écrites et craignait que le blond ne fasse pas suffisamment confiance à Hermione pour comprendre que leur secret ne risquait rien avec elle. Mais il était temps de parler, et mieux valait déterrer la mandragore d'un geste (1). Elle planta donc ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et répondit simplement :

- Elle sait.

Le blond n'eut pas l'hypocrisie de demander ce que Granger savait. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Pansy avait voulu dire, et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'ampleur de cette information, une peur incontrôlable grandissait dans son ventre.

- Mais… Enfin, tu… tu es folle ! Et si elle parle ?

- Elle ne dira rien, Draco.

- Mais bon sang, tu réalises un peu ce que tu as fait ?! Sans même m'en parler, tu vas crier sur les toits ce qui peut détruire notre avenir !

L'angoisse en lui était maintenant si forte qu'elle ne laissait plus de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, et il avait même l'impression que l'air se raréfiait autour de lui. La gorge serrée par cette peur-panique, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- Je ne crie rien sur les toits ! protesta Pansy qui commençait à s'énerver. Figure-toi que moi, je n'ai personne, tu entends ? Personne ! Toi tu as Blaise, c'est facile, mais moi j'étais toute seule avec ça, TOUTE SEULE !

La préfète criait franchement maintenant, et serrait si fort les poings que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- C'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague ! hurla Draco à son tour. DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS FOUTU NOTRE VIE EN L'AIR POUR LES BEAUX YEUX D'UNE PETITE CONNE ?!

- MAIS C'EST TOI LE CON ‼ C'EST MON AMIE, TU ENTENDS ? MON AMIE !

Et Pansy quitta la pièce en courant, essuyant d'une main rageuse les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, oscillant entre fureur et désespoir. Pourquoi Draco ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne _la_ comprenait-il pas ? Elle qui pensait pouvoir tout lui dire, tout lui confier… Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait trahie. Elle se glissa dans son lit en retenant un sanglot. « _Heureusement_, se dit-elle en se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures, _il me reste Hermione_ ». Oui, elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule…

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante que, bien des heures plus tard, elle parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans son lit, un jeune homme blond se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps, cherchant en vain l'apaisement. La situation était catastrophique, et il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour y remédier. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, et plairait sûrement encore moins à Pansy, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. « _Oui_, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, _c'est la seule issue. Désolé, Pansy…_ ».

* * *

_À suivre… _

S'il vous plaît, ne me mordez pas… Je sais que la fin est un peu cruelle, mais croyez-moi, vous préférez ne pas savoir. Oh là là, vous allez me tuer la semaine prochaine ! Mais j'attends vos avis quand même ;)

(1) Cette expression est l'équivalent sorcier de notre « arracher le pansement d'un coup ». En gros, le dire vite pour que ça fasse moins mal. Oui, j'aime inventer des adages x)

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews !  
C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin d'encouragements ^^**


	6. Neige, Noël et Nouvel An

_**Titre :**__** On a beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve**_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter… et m'amuser un peu avec :p

**Pairing et rating :** Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M. Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! Merci de votre soutien toujours aussi actif et agréable, malgré mon retard de la semaine dernière… Cette semaine encore, je publie à minuit dix, c'est très mal, mais je n'avais pas prévu cette note d'intro et les réponses aux reviews des guests, et ça m'a pris plein de temps ! Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le tout début et me poussent à faire de mon mieux : pandyNat, prefabsprout, ticlo, et les cousines bretonnes qui se reconnaîtront o/

C'est les vacances ! Enfin, pour moi c'est à la fin de la semaine, mais pour nos héroïnes c'est dans ce chapitre ^^ Deux semaines loin l'une de l'autre, avec les conséquences de la solution de Draco qui planent comme une ombre au-dessus d'elles sans qu'elles le sachent… Ça fait peur hein ? x)

Vous avez été beaucoup à retenir vos coups de dents (merci Merlin), mais une seule a fait une supposition quant à la solution de Draco, et a d'ailleurs vu juste. Même si je ne révèle rien explicitement dans ce chapitre, vous devriez comprendre à l'attitude de Hermione… Je sais que ça va vous énerver, mais je vous promets que c'est essentiel pour la suite et que vous me remercierez plus tard. Enfin j'espère.

Par ailleurs, j'avais décidé il y a quelques semaines, en voyant grimper le nombre de reviews, de faire un petit cadeau à mon cinquantième revieweur : il s'agit de la très gentille **Dess** ! Donc Dess, voilà mon cadeau : je t'offre un OS sur le couple de ton choix dans l'univers de JKR (dans les limites du raisonnable tout de même, hein -'). Je te propose de me donner tes instructions par MP : pairing, rating, pré/pendant/post Poudlard, thème ou contrainte particulière (genre placer ornithorynque de façon naturelle et décontractée. C'est possible, je l'ai fait dans une dissert' de philo). Je te l'écrirai dès que je trouverai du temps, c'est promis ! Par contre, je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer en contact avec toi puisque tu es une guest… Donc ça va être galère. Bah, tant pis ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Message très important :**

Au risque de m'attirer vos foudres, je ne disposerai pas d'une connexion Internet durant les vacances, la parution va donc être interrompue pendant deux semaines. Pardon ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la rentrée, le mercredi 5 mars :)

**RAR :**

_L.I.E. _: Qui aurait imaginé Gregory Goyle en Pablo Picasso, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Bah, j'aime bien sortir des sentiers battus et innover un peu quand j'en ai envie. La relation Drarry ne sera pas développée, pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Je voulais juste que Draco soit gay pour supprimer toute ambiguïté entre lui et Pansy, c'est tout. Et bien vu pour le sortilège ! Tu vas en voir les effets discrets dans ce chapitre ^^

_prefabsprout_ : Merci beaucoup ! Mais… Tu n'avais pas un compte sur , avant ? Cela m'a un peu surprise de te trouver dans les guests :)

_Dess_ : J'ai lu ce bouquin il n'y a pas très longtemps, donc ça a fait tilt dans mon petit cerveau. J'aime beaucoup ce perso ! Mille fois plus que Jess en tout cas -'. Pauvre Draco, on comprend qu'il soit désespéré, Pansy a tout balancé à Mione sans même lui demander son avis ! Mais faut pas avoir peur pour autant, hein x) J'ai consacré quelques centaines de mots au PoV Pansy à la fin de ce chapitre, tu me diras si ça t'a plu ^^

_Lovely sinner _: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente que la tête de Pansy te plaise, mais on va rester principalement dans celle de Hermione pour la suite. Peut-être que l'épilogue sera un PoV Pansy en revanche :) Euh, ce n'est finalement pas si méchant que ça ce qu'a fait Draco… Enfin si, mais… Ouiiiinnn ! Me mords paaaas !

OOO

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Neige, Noël et Nouvel An**

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux le samedi matin, des bribes de rêves s'attardaient encore dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se souvenir : il y avait quelqu'un dans ce rêve, avec des cheveux clairs... Et puis une baguette... Et puis... Un sort ? Impossible à dire. Elle secoua la tête, frustrée de ne pas se souvenir. Elle avait l'impression confuse d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de primordial même. Bah, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Elle se leva et son regard tomba sur sa malle, lui rappelant que le Poudlard Express partait en fin de matinée pour ramener les élèves chez eux pendant les vacances de Noël et qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas traîner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. Les élèves échangeaient joyeusement leurs projets pour les vacances tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner, et les rires et les éclats de voix résonnaient sous le plafond, qui affichait aujourd'hui un ciel d'un bleu limpide.

Hermione prit place à la table des Gryffondor, entre Neville et Ginny. La rouquine était en train d'expliquer à Dean que son grand frère Charlie allait rentrer de Roumanie pour les vacances, ce qui semblait lui faire très plaisir. Elle était aussi surexcitée à l'idée de rencontrer la nouvelle petite amie de son autre frère Bill, dont il leur rabattait les oreilles depuis des semaines sans jamais leur donner son nom ou sa photo. Dean, quant à lui, partait voir son cousin en Louisiane et ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de découvrir les États-Unis.

Hermione écoutait les conversations autour d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait bien cette atmosphère joyeuse qui imprégnait l'air le matin des vacances, et puis elle avait hâte d'aller skier en France avec ses parents. Harry passerait Noël au Terrier avec les Weasley cette année, et il était prévu qu'elle les rejoigne la deuxième semaine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et croisa aussitôt le regard vert qu'elle cherchait. Elle adressa un sourire et un signe de la main à Pansy, qui lui rendit son sourire mais se contenta d'un discret clin d'œil pour la saluer. Jamais les Serpentards n'étaient très ostentatoires, Hermione le savait : pas question pour eux de se laisser aller à faire des gestes exubérants pour saluer de stupides Gryffondor !

Avec Draco, en revanche, Pansy ne se gênait pas. Elle le dévorait des yeux, et fixait le toast qu'il portait à ses lèvres avec tant de jalousie que Hermione en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas ressenti ce petit pincement au cœur. Toute l'attitude de Draco hurlait qu'il n'avait rien à faire des sentiments de la jolie brune, et pourtant celle-ci s'obstinait à lui témoigner un amour absolu, proche de la dévotion. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione en souffrait.

« Draco ne la mérite pas », pensa-t-elle soudain. Cette réflexion avait surgi dans son esprit sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était convaincue. Le blond n'était qu'un mur de glace sans cœur, un noble pourri jusqu'à la moelle qui n'était pas capable de penser à autre choses qu'à son merveilleux petit nombril d'aristocrate. Par Merlin, Pansy ne voyait-elle pas que Malfoy n'avait rien à lui offrir ? Hermione avait maintenant une grosse boule dans la gorge, sans bien comprendre à quels sentiments elle était due.

Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, la Gryffondor passa son petit-déjeuner à jeter des regards assassins à Draco et d'autres beaucoup plus doux à sa voisine. Seule Ginny sembla remarquer son petit manège et regarda son amie en plissant les yeux, se demandant si Hermione était même consciente qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Pansy des yeux depuis le début du repas. Bah, comme son frère passait désormais toutes ses journées à reluquer Luna quand personne, pensait-il, ne le regardait, elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que Hermione aille regarder ailleurs.

Ce qui était plus embêtant, c'était que ce ailleurs avait de la poitrine, une cravate vert et argent et un fiancé dont elle était folle. Le fait que Pansy soit une fille ne dérangeait pas Ginny, elle était la première à reconnaître que parfois, les bras d'une femme pouvaient être aussi attirants que ceux d'un homme. En fait, ce qui la gênait le plus était le dernier élément : Ginny voyait mal comment Hermione pourrait réussir à faire oublier à la Serpentard son Golden Boy à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Malgré le peu d'attention qu'il lui accordait, Pansy était accrochée à Draco comme une huître à son rocher.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny avait bien l'intention de garder un œil sur son amie. Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'attire pas les foudres d'un Draco plus possessif qu'il n'y paraîtrait.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione effectua un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé et s'arrêta au bas de la piste dans un grand jet de neige. Elle planta ses bâtons à côté d'elle, releva son masque sur son casque et guetta l'arrivée de ses parents. Bien que la piste soit noire de monde (et noire tout court d'ailleurs), elle les repéra rapidement en haut de la pente. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, puisqu'ils se distinguaient non seulement par leurs combinaisons éclatantes, bleu électrique pour son père et jaune poussin pour sa mère, mais aussi par leur inégalable lenteur.

Il fallait dire que le ski n'était pas le point fort de Mr et Mrs Granger. Fraiser une carie, ils savaient faire ; poser un plombage aussi. Mais dévaler une piste noire le lendemain de leur arrivée à Avoriaz, c'était clairement au-dessus de leurs capacités. Cependant, leur fille excellant en sports d'hiver comme dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, il leur avait fallu supporter son enthousiasme débordant à l'idée d'enfiler à nouveau des chaussures de ski. Eux ne partageaient pas son entrain : les chaussures de ski, c'était lourd, jamais de la bonne couleur et toujours trop serré.

Mais Hermione était heureuse de retrouver les joies de la glisse. À Poudlard, elle faisait profil bas pour éviter les moqueries de Ron : le rouquin ne voyait clairement pas l'intérêt de s'attacher des planches aux pieds pour dévaler les montagnes. En réalité, elle adorait le ski depuis que ses parents l'avaient emmenée dans les Alpes françaises pour la première fois, six ans plus tôt. Elle se demandait si Pansy aimerait cela aussi, ou si elle partagerait l'avis de Ronald. Sûrement voudrait-elle essayer, décida-t-elle dans un sourire : la Serpentard se montrait toujours curieuse quant aux pratiques moldues.

- Eh bien Hermione, est-ce nous qui te faisons sourire ? demanda son père en s'arrêtant tant bien que mal auprès d'elle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu trouves quelque chose à redire à notre style incomparable ! renchérit sa mère en arrivant, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'étaler dans une congère.

- Incomparable, c'est le mot ! s'exclama Hermione avant d'éclater de rire en regardant sa mère qui se relevait en grommelant, pleine de poudreuse.

Cela lui rappelait ses batailles de boules de neige avec Pansy, lorsque la Serpentard finissait par se confondre avec son environnement tant elle était couverte de neige. Elle revoyait encore son amie se lamenter sur l'état de sa cape de fourrure. « Mon chinchilla ! Ma mère va me tuer ! » se lamentait-elle sous les rires de Hermione.

- Je sais que tu rêves de retourner dévaler ce que tu appelles une piste, et que j'appelle un tas de bosses, mais que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ? demanda son père. Mes pieds sont à l'agonie, je te jure qu'ils prient pour leur libération.

- Et les miens sont en état de congélation avancé, grimaça sa mère. Ils ne t'auraient pas appris quelque chose contre ça dans ton école ? Un sortilège de Jaiplufroid, ou un charme de Chaupied ?

- Maman, tu sais très bien que je n'ai…

- … pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans, complétèrent ses parents dans un bel ensemble en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Ses parents lui avaient manqué.

- Très bien, va pour le chocolat ! Une pause ne peut pas nous faire de mal, surtout pas avant la piste des Myrtilles.

- Les Myrtilles ? répéta sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Attends, ce n'est pas la nouvelle piste qu'ils viennent d'ouvrir ? Celle dont ils ont parlé à la télévision, avec les plus grosses bosses d'Europe ?

Hermione lui lança un regard éblouissant, accompagné d'un sourire d'ange. Ses parents gémirent en chœur, mais ils étaient secrètement ravis. Leur fille leur avait manqué.

OoOoOoOoO

_Chère Pansy,_

_Je suis arrivée en France ! Comme à Poudlard, tout est couvert de neige. Mes parents et moi sommes allés skier aujourd'hui, je crois que je les ai un peu trop surmenés d'ailleurs. Connais-tu le ski ? C'est un sport moldu très populaire, que l'on pratique à la montagne. En gros, on s'attache aux pieds des planches appelées skis et on dévale les pentes. Ron trouve cela ridicule, mais je suis sûre que ça te plairait !_

_Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà allée en France, mais c'est un pays magnifique. En revanche, les Français ont un petit côté snob assez insupportable. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Draco ait des origines françaises… Je reconnais cependant que leurs librairies valent le détour : certains des ouvrages que j'ai vus dataient du XIIe siècle, tu imagines ! J'ai trouvé un _Traité d'Algythmique à l'usage des sorciers curieux _que j'ai acheté, je te le montrerai à la rentrée._

_Demain, nous fêterons Noël en famille. J'ai acheté un sac de bonbons de chez Zonko pour mes parents, c'est une sorte de tradition puisqu'ils sont dentistes. À la fin de la semaine, la veille du réveillon, le père de Ronald viendra me chercher pour m'emmener au Terrier en transplanage d'escorte. Je vais donc passer la nouvelle année avec la famille Weasley et Harry. Et toi, comment vas-tu fêter le Nouvel An ?_

_Passe un bon Noël, je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

OoOoOoOoO

- Tu as fait ta malle ? demanda son père.

- Ouiiiii !

- Et Pattenrond, tu as pensé à ses croquettes ? hurla sa mère du bas de l'escalier.

- Ouiiiii !

- Et les livres qu'on t'a offerts pour Noël, tu les as ?

- Ouiiiii !

- Tu n'as pas oublié les chocolats pour Mrs Weasley ?

- Ou… Noooon !

- Tu es sûre, hein ? Vérifie !

- Mais ouiiii ! Puisque je vous dis que j'ai tout !

Hermione traîna sa grosse malle dans l'escalier, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle rebondissait contre une marche dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle parvint finalement à l'amener au milieu du salon et s'assit dessus, chassant d'un mouvement de tête une mèche de cheveux importune. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'elle disposait de moins de cinq pour mettre la main sur Pattenrond, si Mr Weasley arrivait comme prévu à midi. Elle soupira puis se redressa, cherchant son chat du regard ; de façon assez prévisible, l'animal se trouvait à proximité de sa gamelle. Cependant, il détala dès qu'il comprit que sa maîtresse avait la ferme intention de le fourrer dans son panier.

Deux minutes et trente-quatre secondes plus tard, la jeune fille échevelée se tenait à côté de sa malle, sur laquelle le panier contenant Pattenrond reposait. Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé et jetaient autour d'eux des regards surexcités, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de sursauter quand Mr Weasley transplana à un mètre d'eux. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert bouteille qui s'accordait à merveille à ses cheveux roux et tenait à la main sa baguette magique. Mr et Mrs Granger se lèvent aussitôt pour lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme, et Arthur les complimenta allègrement sur leur somptueuse multiprise murale.

- Oh, ce n'est rien vous savez, presque tout le monde en a, répondit Mrs Granger en lui souriant. Vous prendrez bien un café ?

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais Molly nous attend pour le déjeuner, et mieux vaut ne pas la faire patienter trop longtemps. Surtout qu'elle a fait un canard à l'orange. Je raffole du canard à l'orange, crut-il bon de préciser face aux regards un peu perdus du couple moldu.

Hermione pouffa et Mr Weasley se tourna vers elle avec un air jovial.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! Tu es prête, tu as toutes tes affaires ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Bien, je te laisse dire au revoir à tes parents alors. Oh là là, grommela le sorcier en se tournant vers ses bagages, ce que c'est encombrant ces grosses malles… _Reducto_ !

Et sous le regard émerveillé du couple de dentistes, la valise d'Hermione fut réduite à la taille d'un sac à main.

- Tu sais le faire, ça ? souffla son père à son oreille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bien entendu, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que sa mère l'enlaçait. Rien de sorcier là-dedans, c'est un sortilège de second cycle.

- Tu entends mon chéri, rien de sorcier là-dedans, loin de là !

Ses parents la regardèrent en riant, et Hermione vit dans leur regard une lueur de fierté. _Pas de doute_, songea-t-elle, _ils vont me manquer_.

OoOoOoOoO

- Hermione, ma chérie, approche que je t'embrasse ! Comment vas-tu ? Arthur n'a pas fait de bêtises, j'espère ? Tu sais comment il est, à chaque fois qu'il voit de la technologie moldue, il se comporte comme un enfant, et…

- Tout va bien, Mrs Weasley, tout s'est très bien passé, sourit Hermione. En fait, je crois même que mes parents n'avaient jamais reçu de plus beau compliment sur leur multiprise.

- Multiquoi ?

- Rien du tout. Tenez, ce sont des chocolats français pour vous. Pour vous remercier de m'héberger jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Oh, ma chérie, il ne fallait pas ! s'écria Molly en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. C'est tout à fait normal, et puis Ronald et Harry vont être tellement contents de te voir ! Je vais les appeler, de toute façon nous allons bientôt passer à table.

Et en effet, les retrouvailles avec les garçons furent joyeuses. Assis dans le salon en attendant le déjeuner, ils se racontèrent leur première semaine de vacances. Ron et Harry révélèrent à Hermione que la mystérieuse copine de Bill n'était autre que Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons de l'an passé. Apparemment, le caractère très particulier de la jeune fille tapait sur les nerfs de pas mal de gens dans la maison, en particulier Molly et Ginny. La jeune sœur de Ron ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les rejoindre ; elle semblait excédée. Elle se laissa tomber sur un vieux fauteuil et grogna :

- Fleurk a déterminé que je ne savais pas disposer les serviettes de table assez joliment pour son Bill chéri. « Il faut les plier en forme de fleur, allons, c'est insensé ! ». Je vous jure que c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! s'exclama-t-elle en foudroyant du regard les garçons qui se pliaient de rire.

- En forme de fleur… répéta Hermione en dissimulant son amusement pour ne pas vexer son amie. Elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, dis-moi !

- Vous savez ce qui est insensé ? tempêta Ginny en jetant un regard assassin en direction de la cuisine. C'est que Bill, qui pendant les vingt-cinq premières années de sa vie s'est parfaitement contenté de serviettes normales, n'a pas jugé bon de prendre ma défense contre sa petite-amie et son stupide goût pour l'origami !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans leur crise de fou rire, sous le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-complice de Ginny. La rousse se releva finalement avec grâce mais en pinçant les lèvres, se tenant très droite, et rejeta sa longue chevelure dans son dos d'un geste élégant de la main, dans une imitation de Fleur si parfaite que les trois amis ne purent que repartir de plus belle.

OoOoOoOoO

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, si ce n'est que Fleur trouva bon de corriger l'accent de Hermione sur la prononciation de « Avoriaz ». La jeune fille trouva cela un peu fort de café étant donné que la Française avait un accent à couper au couteau, mais parvint à retenir sa réplique cinglante. Quant à Molly, qui mangeait en face de la belle blonde, elle ne desserra pas les dents de tout le repas, peut-être parce que Fleur avait qualifié son canard de « délicieux bien qu'un peu lourd ». Heureusement que Charlie était là pour distraire tout le monde avec ses récits passionnants sur l'élevage de dragons.

Alors que Ron, Fred et George finissaient de débarrasser, une somptueuse chouette harfang vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de frapper de son bec deux petits coups secs sur le carreau. Ginny alla lui ouvrir et l'oiseau tendit docilement sa patte à laquelle était attaché une lettre. Dès que la jeune fille eut récupéré l'enveloppe, la chouette prit majestueusement son envol.

- Ben dis donc, souffla Ron en suivant des yeux l'oiseau qui s'éloignait, c'est autre chose que Coq ! Comme quoi même chez les hiboux, il y a moyen d'avoir la classe.

- C'était une chouette, Ron, pas un hibou, corrigea distraitement Hermione en tournant la page de son Traité d'Algythmique. Pour qui est la lettre ?

- Pour toi.

Hermione redressa brusquement la tête, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'un tel oiseau ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Elle se leva avec précipitation et rejoignit Ginny près de la fenêtre. Un simple coup d'œil à l'écriture fine sur l'enveloppe suffit à confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : la lettre était de Pansy. Avec un sourire ravi, elle la prit des mains de son amie et s'éloigna en quête d'un fauteuil confortable sans remarquer le regard amusé de la rousse dans son dos.

OoOoOoOoO

_Hermione,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre, j'étais extatique en la recevant ! Je n'ai jamais skié, mais c'est une expérience à tenter. Et d'ailleurs, comment les Moldus arrivent-ils à se coller des planches aux pieds sans magie ? Je connais bien la France, j'y passais tous mes étés quand j'étais petite. Pour Draco, justement._

_Quant au Nouvel An, il ne s'annonce pas très réjouissant de mon côté. Mon père est intenable parce qu'il prépare une réception pour l'occasion. Je vais donc me coltiner le gotha de l'aristocratie sorcière, sourire et jouer à la jeune fille bien élevée dans ma robe de satin. Si j'arrive à me retenir de tous les tuer. _

_Tu devrais entendre mon père. Sur les rideaux, la vaisselle, le linge de maison, c'est toujours le même discours : « Allons, Louisa, on ne peut pas présenter ça à nos invités ! Mais où as-tu la tête, petite écervelée ? Il nous en fait des neufs, occupes-t 'en au plus vite ». Et elle, elle ne dit rien. Parfois je crois voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de conscience, d'indignation, mais elle plie l'échine. Et plus je la vois, plus j'ai peur qu'ils réussissent à me briser comme ils l'ont brisée._

_Excuse-moi, je t'écris et je ne fais que me plaindre. Je ne devrais pas, la situation pourrait être pire. Au moins, Draco sera là (tu penses, mon père l'attend autant qu'il attend le ministre !). C'est grâce à lui que je tiens, tu sais. Sans lui, j'étoufferais dans cette haute société que je hais tant. Il m'apporte l'air dont j'ai besoin ; il est le seul sur lequel je peux m'appuyer au milieu de ces nobles qui veulent me modeler à leur image._

_Et puis il y a toi, bien sûr. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là aussi ! Ou plutôt non, je préfère que tu restes loin d'eux. Toi, au moins, ils ne réussiront pas à t'atteindre, à te changer. Et tant que tu resteras toi, je resterai moi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Pansy_

OoOoOoOoO

Cette lettre laissa un drôle de goût dans la bouche de Hermione. Comme un goût de métal, un métal aussi gris que les yeux de Draco. Lui, qui était l'oxygène de Pansy, son soutien, son ancre. Celui qu'elle aimait et qui ne l'aimait pas, malgré l'aveuglement dont elle faisait preuve. Penser à l'injustice de cette situation entre Pansy et Draco serrait tellement le cœur de Hermione qu'elle se sentait sur le point de pleurer. La Serpentard ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Mais si cela permettait à Pansy de tenir dans ce monde de fous, elle ne serait pas celle qui lui ouvrirait les yeux sur l'indifférence de Draco à son égard.

Hermione préférait se taire plutôt que de risquer de gâcher son amitié avec Pansy. Et puis, apparemment, elle aussi permettait à son amie de tenir, même si Hermione n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi Pansy avait si peur. D'évidence, elle ne voulait pas devenir aussi servile que cette Louisa ; probablement sa mère. Une colère froide s'empara de Hermione. _Pense-elle vraiment que Draco la traitera mieux que son père traite sa mère ?_ À cet instant, si Pansy le lui avait demandé, elle aurait quitté le Terrier pour la rejoindre. Pour être à sa place, car sa place était auprès de son amie. Auprès de Pansy, tout simplement.

À la place, elle monta poser la lettre sur sa table de nuit et redescendit pour demander à Ron s'il pouvait lui prêter Coquecigrue. Puis elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. Elle avait besoin de concentration pour parvenir au résultat qu'elle souhaitait obtenir. Trois heures plus tard, enfin satisfaite, elle plaça le fruit de ses efforts dans une petite boîte qu'elle confia à Coquecigrue.

OoOoOoOoO

- Maîtresse, couina l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant si bas que son nez en forme de groin touchant presque le sol. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger…

- C'est bon, soupira Pansy en se tournant vers elle. De toute façon, j'avais terminé.

La jeune fille resplendissait dans sa robe longue faite sur mesure. Le satin vert foncé était fendu jusqu'en bas de la cuisse, laissant apparaître une jambe claire. Ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle portait d'habitude en un carré plongeant, était élégamment ramenés en arrière dans une coiffure à la décontraction feinte. Un trait d'eye-liner allongeait ses yeux verts qui étaient mis en valeur par la couleur de sa robe. L'adolescente avait disparu pour laisser place à une jeune femme sublime alliant charme, élégance et séduction. La seule ombre au charmant tableau que constituait Pansy était son regard éteint, las.

- C'est un paquet, maîtresse, dit l'elfe d'une toute petite voix en osant un regard vers elle. Il vient d'être apporté par un minuscule hibou, mais il n'y avait aucun mot, juste votre prénom. Nous n'avons détecté aucun maléfice.

- Apporte-le moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Pansy qui était intriguée malgré elle.

L'elfe s'inclina, sortit et revint aussitôt avec un plateau d'argent sur lequel se trouvait une petite boîte noire. Pansy la remercia, et une fois l'elfe partie, elle s'approcha du plateau avec circonspection. Elle inspecta longuement la boîte puis, ne trouvant rien de suspect, en souleva le couvercle avec circonspection. Le coffret était vide, à l'exception d'un petit morceau de parchemin. Elle s'en saisit avec avidité et reconnut l'écriture de Hermione. La Gryffondor avait tracé seulement trois mots, trois petits mots, et le cœur de Pansy cogna dans sa poitrine. Lentement, elle leva les yeux.

Tout autour d'elle tournoyaient tout doucement des dizaines de flocons de neige. Elle ressentait cette atmosphère particulière qui accompagne la neige, mais n'avait pas froid. Les flocons ne la mouillaient même pas, réalisa-t-elle avec émerveillement. Fascinée, elle regardait les cristaux parfaits et tous uniques au monde : chaque flocon était différent des autres, elle le savait. Elle s'attendait à voir les flocons disparaître en rencontrant le sol, mais elle s'aperçut qu'ils s'évanouissaient juste avant de l'atteindre pour réapparaître aléatoirement au-dessus d'elle. Ainsi, la danse était éternelle. C'était de la très belle magie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Pansy s'assit par terre et laissa sa tête se renverser vers le ciel, savourant la caresse des flocons dont elle ne percevait ni le froid ni l'humidité. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, et plus que tout le reste, c'était cela qui la rendait véritablement belle. Elle avait enfin trouvé la paix.

Bien serré au creux de sa paume se trouvait le parchemin froissé et ses trois mots.

_« Plus jamais seule »_

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Vous avez deviné, je suppose, le traitement que Draco a infligé à Hermione… Bah, comme cela ne concerne que le contenu de la lettre de Pansy, les dégâts sont limités. Sauf que Hermione croit dur comme fer à l'amour de Pansy pour Drake ! Ça va être rigolo ^^_

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews !  
C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin d'encouragements ^^**


End file.
